Craziness Abounds II: A Giga Return
by golfer
Summary: A sequel to the original. Bowser and his son escaped to space. Master Hand ordered Samus, Fox, and Mario, who is leading, to pursue him. Will the new, more powerful Bowser be defeated, or will this be Mario's last fight? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Me**: Yay! It's awesome to be back!

**Samus**: It's awesome to be back for me too! I'm glad you don't make me some stupid brat.

**Me**: Samus, you're too awesome for that! Now, please do the disclaimer.

**Samus**: Golfer does not own Super Smash Bros or any related character, nor any of it's games.

**Me**: On with the story!

Samus, Mario, Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were enjoying a peaceful day at a Café.

"Ahhhh, this is the life" said Mario, full of spaghetti. "No Bowser, no enemies, no brawls, just a nice day with good friends."

"How true, Mario" Meta Knight answered. "Samus, Jigglypuff, would you like me to get some refills for you?"

"No, thank you" Jigglypuff and Samus said, giggling at Meta Knight.

"Hey, Mario" Samus began. "How are you so strong as a plumber? I mean, I have two different DNA types to make me stronger, but how are you so strong?"

"Well" Mario began. "I don't know why. Fighting Bowser must have made me more powerful, and…WHAT IN THE NAME OF PLUMBING IS GOING ON!?" Mario pointed outside, where Bowser Jr. was standing with his mask on and was in front of a large, bubbling caldron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I have here my father, who was shrunk to half his size" Bowser Jr. yelled to all the smashers surrounding. "This bowl of bubbling liquid will transform him into a 14 foot monster, about 1.4 times his original size and power, curtsey of my bros. Now, prepare for your defeat Mario!"

Mario yelled out "Mama Mia" and ran out to get Bowser Jr. Jr. used his paintbrush to swat Mario away. Samus suddenly shot a missile, but the caldron burst, taking out the missile. Bowser was in the place of the caldron. Many surrounding smashers naturally ran away, except for Meta Knight, Samus and Mario.

"Jigglypuff, run" Meta Knight yelled. Jigglypuff did as she was told. Suddenly, Jr. whistled and his airship landed. Jr. and his dad got on quickly. Mario attempted to board it, but bullet bills shot at him, forcing him to need to take cover. In the blink of an eye, the airship was gone.

"This is insane" Master Hand said to the assembled smashers. "He possesses my brother, nearly kills him and everybody here. We trust him enough to let him out of his prison, and he goes into space! Mario, what is he going to do?"

Mario looked at Master Hand and explained. "Well, he's taking his son, and I think he wants to finish his unfinished work; to take over the galaxy. We need to pursue him." Many people gasped at this, but Master Hand nodded in approval.

"Yes, I will send three smashers out there, while the rest will defend against Bowser's kids and maybe his army. Now, I will choose the three with the most experience in space. Samus, Fox and leading will be Mario."

Samus and Fox were just yelling "what?" in disapproval.

"Listen" Master Hand began in protest. "Mario is Bowser's enemy. He has been in space twice. Mario knows all about Bowser, and he may have allies in space. Now, you will follow his orders or I'll put you in Crazy Hand's special place."

Samus and Fox were afraid and said "Okay, okay!"

"Good" said Master Hand in a calm voice. "Now, I created a fast ship called the Hand ship which is a large hand in my image. It has five fingers which-"

"Hey, the thumb isn't a finger" Ganondork protested. Master Hand replied in a way you might guess.

"Shut up Ganondork. Anyway, they shoot out beams. Press the wart button on it to do so and use the scab wheel to steer. Off you go!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me**__: Another chapter to Craziness Abounds II. This one has tons of humor. _

_**Samus**__: That's right. It's hilarious._

_**Me**__: It has to be. NOW PLEASE REVIEW!_

_While the smashers were watching the space group through the hand-cam, Ganondork blocked the screen. _

"_Ganondork" Link said. "Move your large butt out of the way." Ganondork spoke in a scarier voice than usual, instead of his normal low, raspy voice._

"_Bowser's orders, I'm afraid I can't do that." Suddenly, dark magic came from his hands and he launched it at link, knocking the Master Sword out of his hand. Zelda used her magic, and it combined and fell to the ground like it was solid. Link grabbed the master sword as Master Hand tried for a punch. Ganondork grabbed something green; a primid, and held it up. The primid broke into tiny scattering shadow bugs. Suddenly, Ganondork waved his hand and several subspace army members, still left over after the death of Tabuu, came. They attacked Master Hand to the ground, while Link was in a sword fight with Ganondork. Everyone else tried to fight off the massive force of primids. Master Hand was desperate, and knew if he was forced to the ground, he may lose. He sent electricity throughout himself, killing all the primids. Master Hand had to rest, though, before he fainted. Meanwhile the smashers tried to fight off the primids, but they were more agile than ever before. However, the primid numbers slowly died down. Link was winning the sword fight before Ganondork kicked Link and forced him to the ground. Ganondork was about to deal the lethal blow when…_

"_FALCON…PUNCH." Captain Falcon did a falcon punch, buying Link time to deal a heavy blow, knocking Ganondork unconscious. Meanwhile Captain Falcon turned to Zelda. "So, tomorrow night? Pick you up at 8?" _

"_Sure. Hey Link, Captain Falcon asked me out" Zelda said to Link. Link used the handle of his sword to knock Falcon unconscious. Zelda turned to fight the primids, laughing until every single one was dead. Link did as well._

_Soon all the primids were dead. Everyone was exhausted. Even Master Hand was exhausted. "Well, that's the last of those primids. I'll chain Ganondork in the chains of light for now. Meta Knight, check out the damage" Master Hand said. _

"_Okay" Meta Knight responded. Meta Knight flew out the door. Suddenly, they heard Meta Knight scream. It was like if Meta Knight is star KO'd. He made that sound. Every smasher went outside to check it out. They saw Meta Knight staring at his ship._

"_What, Meta Knight" Master Hand said. _

"_My ship! Someone drew a picture of Kirby and King DeDeDe trying to eat me!" Meta Knight angrily said that, and sure enough, everyone stared at Kirby and King DeDeDe. _

"_Poyo?" Kirby asked._

"_I didn't do it. I swear" King DeDeDe said._

"_Hang on" Master Hand muttered. "Didn't Bowser's kid have a paintbrush th-"_

"_Oh, I'll kill that little brat" Meta Knight said. With that, he flew into his ship and took off in the same direction as the smashers went._

_Meanwhile, in space, Samus, Mario and Fox were in their ship, when they saw a small planet. _

"_Mario, who's that on the planet?" Samus asked._

"_Yeah, Mario, it looks like a woman" Fox added. Mario nodded and looked at Fox._

"_Yes Fox, that is Rosalina." With that, Mario drove the ship and parked next to Rosalina. Rosalina suddenly smiled._

"_Mario! I'm so glad to see you! Bowser was seen flying over to that base with his kid, and there's tons of his army there. Here." Rosalina gave Mario a familiar white star. Mario let it go under his hat. Fox and Samus seemed confused. Mario laughed and explained._

"_This is a luma. It allows me to do the star spin, a new move I can use. It's insanely powerful."_

"_Yes" Rosalina said. "Now, his army is more powerful than ever. They can only be defeated from the top, with the star spin, or a third one that I'm not sure of. The road to Bowser begins there. Good luck." Rosalina pointed to a small path, both sides covered in lava. Afterwards, Rosalina waved her wand and disappeared. The group traveled to defeat Bowser._

_When they started, they heard an ominous tune playing. "Mario, what's that noise?" Fox asked._

"_Bowser uses cool music for certain things. I don't know why" Mario said. Mario went first, followed by Samus, then Fox. Suddenly a goomba came towards them. Fox shot it with the blaster, but it did nothing. Samus shot a missile, and the goomba was knocked back, but still came. Mario ran up and did the star spin. The goomba was destroyed. _

"_Fox, your so jealous" Samus laughed._

"_I wouldn't be talking" Fox muttered. They kept going until they saw the path only led into lava. However, the path continued, but very far away on the other side of the lava. "How are we supposed to get over there?" Fox asked. _

"_Watch" Mario said. He backed up, and ran towards the lava. He jumped, then again, but a little higher. He jumped once more, but this time he jumped so high, he crossed the lava. "Your turn" Mario taunted._

"_Forget this" Samus said. She ran back a long way, before yelling "Get out of my way!" She ran at the pool of lava. She increased in speed until she was an orange blur. She jumped and easily crossed the lava. After this, Fox tried it Mario's way, but he fell on his face. So he tried it Samus's way, and used his Fox illusion. He made it half way across and made it the rest of the way because Samus used her grappling beam to grab him._

"_Idiot" she muttered as she dropped him. So they went until they saw a massive squad of Goombas and Koopas. They were all waddling around. _

"_To attack, you guys need to jump on their heads. I'll do my star spin and I'll jump. Don't do anything else. Let's go" Mario said as he jumped on a goomba. Alarms began to ring as the koopas and goombas turned to Mario and Samus and Fox. They began their attack. Mario was suddenly surrounded when he used his star spin to take them all out. Samus was having a hard time, but was getting it. Fox was getting carried away (literally) by some Goombas. "Samus" Mario yelled. "Shoot a goomba carrying Fox with a missile." Samus did and the goombas dropped Fox on his head. Mario and Samus stomped on the last of them. "Good work" Mario said. "But we need to keep going." With that, they continued until Bowser's castle was in sight. Actually, it wasn't a castle, it was just Bowser sitting there. Mario walked up to him. Bowser turned around and suddenly seemed furious. _

"_Mario! This is my center of operations. How dare you follow me here! And hello Samus and Fox" Bowser said, with his red eyes gleaming. Samus and Fox aimed their weapons at Bowser. Bowser roared and breathed fire at Mario. Mario jumped over the fire and did a star spin into Bowser's face. Bowser fell but quickly got up, only to meet a fully charged shot head on by Samus. Fox did his fire fox and Bowser was down. Bowser attempted his galactic pound (his main move in Super Mario Galaxy where he jumped up really high, and comes down) but Mario stepped out of the way. Mario used a star spin, then a stomp by Mario, then finally a ground pound. Samus, Fox and Mario stood around the humiliated dragon and readied themselves. Bowser only sighed._

"_It appears I need help. I shall be back. And Mario, you are one of my toughest enemies, but I overcame all of them before, so you aren't different. I wish you the best of luck. Samus, Fox, prepare for a blast from the past." At that, Bowser jumped up. Mario tried to catch him, but Bowser disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Samus and Fox looked confused. What did Bowser mean by "help" and "a blast from the past"?_


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I love where this story is going. Don't you?

Samus: Yeah, it's awesome and so funny.

Me: On with the story. I want to cut the intro off today. By the way, PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

It was dark. Bowser had just disappeared after getting defeated. Samus, Mario and Fox were all resting on a patch of grass. Mario was looking up at the sky, wondering if Bowser would ever give up. He also missed his brother. Samus and Fox were arguing.

"No Fox, I don't even remotely like you" Samus said.

"Why?! Fox asked.

"Because Fox, you and I aren't compatible. Look, can't we just get along? We can't keep arguing because we'll be together for a while."

"Samus, Fox" Mario began. "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll fight Bowser and someone else. I want answers, and tomorrow I'll get them. So sleep tight." After everyone said goodnight, they all went to sleep.

Meanwhile…

"Master, I'm sorry we failed you" a voice said.

"Enough!" Another voice, seemingly more commanding said. "You've all failed me. I should kill you all, you worthless pieces of garbage!

"Shut up!" A third voice yelled. Your in no position to make demands or shallow threats Tabuu, especially since your near death after the Smasher incident with no way to heal."

"Let's see if they're so shallow" the second voice, now known as Tabuu said. He prepared to use his chains of light to control his minion. However, the minion grabbed the chains of light, and slammed Tabuu to the ground. The figure went up to Tabuu, and sat on him. "Ugh" Tabuu began. "You didn't cut the cheese, did you?"

"No" the figure said. "That would be cruel." The figure grabbed Tabuu and threw him to the ground. The figure bound Tabuu, bound with his own chains of light. "Now, guys. Together, except Ganondork, we shall destroy the party Master Hand sent. Then, we shall rule the universe! I shall be king! My son shall be prince. My other kids shall be royal guards, and the rest of you shall get thrones of your choosing. What do you say? Follow Tabuu, or I, Bowser?"

His speech was met with howls of approval.

It was dawn. Samus was sleeping on her side, uncomfortable with the cold ground. Mario was next to her with his arm on her head, though, this was only because he was trying to keep Fox from doing anything. Fox was not sleeping, he was knocked out because Samus "accidentally" kicked him. When the nearest sun came up, Mario yawned and woke Samus, but she was a heavy sleeper. Mario softly kicked her, and she calmly woke up. Samus in turn tried to wake up Fox. When he became conscious, he complained of a headache. Samus chuckled to herself. Mario began to speak. "Okay, listen up. From what I remember, the dreadnaught galaxy is near. It's loaded with defenses Bowser probably put in. Samus, use your missiles. Fox, use that reflector. I'll work us around the Goombas and Koopas. Bowser's not smart enough to make all of them super strong, but he'll put in a lot of them. So Samus, feel free to use your beams and Fox, use your blaster. A lot. Lets a go!" Sure enough, when a spy Goomba came waddling along, and Mario used his fireball, it burned. Mario motioned Samus and Fox to follow him.

When they walked for a while, they spotted a cannon. It shot a cannonball. Samus shot it with a missile. The cannonball broke. They saw another cannon and it shot a cannonball. Fox reflected it and the cannonball flew from where it came from and it got stuck in the cannon. Samus shot a super missile at the first cannon and it ruined the cannon. Two Koopas came at Samus and Fox from behind. Mario star spun one of them and threw the shell at the other, taking both of them out. Throughout their journey through the armored base, Samus and Fox took care of the cannons and cannonballs, and Mario ultimately took care of the Koopas and Goombas. Mario suddenly stopped when they got into an open field. Samus and Fox also stopped when they saw what they saw. It looked like Mario, but it was blue. "Shadow Mario" Mario said. Shadow Mario pulled out his version of FLUUD, except instead of water it was greenish. Mario pulled out FLUUD with the regular water. Mario shot FLUUD when Shadow Mario shot his FLUUD. Shadow Mario shot his FLUUD again but Mario used his cape. The greenish stuff hit Shadow Mario. He fell down on his butt. Mario ground pounded Shadow Mario and Shadow Mario ran away. Samus shot him with a missile. Shadow Mario fell again, and Mario gave a star spin. Fox used his blaster, a lot. Shadow Mario fell one last time, before Mario used his last ground pound. Shadow Mario suddenly disappeared. Then, without warning, they heard Bowser Jr. laughing. They turned around to see him in a large, spider like machine. It had bullet bill blasters, cannons and spikes everywhere. It even had lava traps. It was so enormous, they couldn't see the top, where Bowser Jr. was controlling it. Mario jumped on it's feet. The whole machine turned red and an alarm was sounding. Bullets and cannon balls were flying everywhere. Samus and Fox also jumped on it. Samus tried to shoot her super missiles, but they bounced off it. Mario looked at the top and exclaimed "We need to get up there!" They walked up where two hammer bros were guarding the place. Mario shot several fireballs and destroyed the two, along with several more behind them. Bullet Bills were still flying everywhere. Mario took evasive action at times to avoid them, while Samus used her missiles and Fox used his reflector. After avoiding them they got to a lava pit. However, there were still Bullet Bills and spikes above the lava. Mario long jumped over it easily. Samus used her grappling beam on a spike and swung over the lava. Fox was holding on to her leg. After the pit was behind them, they met a super Bullet Bill launcher. Mario told Samus to grab on to Fox and to charge up her boosters so she could use her hi-jump. When the super Bullet Bill came, Mario back flipped over it. Samus used her boosters and she just barely got over it. Mario looked across the robot and saw many more stuff and traps. Mario just sighed and said "Mama mia."

Meanwhile…

Meta Knight was in his Halberd as he was flying through space. Meta Knight had just had an encounter with a bunch of his fan girls. It was a small planet where he stopped to land. He stepped out of his ship when about a hundred people, all apparently fan girls, swarmed him. He met all sorts; some human, some alien creatures, and there was even a 3 tailed fox there. He had tried to remember what she called herself. "Was it a Kitsy? No. A Katsoy? No. A Kitsune?" He thought to himself. He was still thinking when he realized he had no idea where he was. It was total darkness. Then he remembered that his ship was able to sync with Samus's power suit with a device they had worked on together. He tried to use it, but Samus wouldn't answer. "What's wrong with Samus?" he wondered. He pressed the pedal as hard as he could to go faster. His eyes changed color.

* * *

Well, please review. Chapter 4 is coming out, and it will shock you like Pikachu's thunderbolt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me**: Before Samus gets to, check out the disclaimer on the first page.

**Samus**: That's my job!

**Me**: Don't worry your pretty little head about it.

**Samus**: Grrrr…

**Me**: On with the story!

* * *

Samus, Mario and Fox continued until they got to something Mario called a bully. "How do we defeat it?" Samus asked.

"See the lava on both sides?" Mario asked, pointing to two pits of lava. Samus and Fox nodded. "Well, beat it into the lava. Watch." Mario went up to the bully and punched it. "Try it" Mario said. Samus ran to another bully and punched it, causing it to back up. Fox kicked a bully, sending it back. Mario jumped on his bully and knocked it into the lava. Fox punched his bully into the lava. Samus, however, tried to use her grappling beam to pick it up. It worked and she threw it into the lava. "Hmm" Mario said. "I didn't know you could do that. Let's go. I can see the top!" They kept going, dodging bullet bills along the way. When they got to the top, they saw Bowser Jr. in a glass sphere, controlling the robot. Mario did a star spin, cracking the glass. Samus planted a power bomb, cracking it even more. Fox ducked under a bullet bill, and the bullet bill shattered the glass, knocking Bowser Jr. out of it, and ultimately off the whole robot. He was screaming. Suddenly the trio heard an Earth shattering roar, followed by feeling a mini shaking. The robot had collapsed into a flat piece of metal, and Bowser was standing in the middle. Mario put up his fist. Samus readied her arm cannon, and Fox put up his blaster. Bowser put up his arms, and electricity came out. Mario and Fox screamed, and they were in a red colored translucent bubble. Samus was alone with Bowser. Bowser charged at Samus, and before she could react, he had her pinned. Bowser was breathing fire on her suit. Just before it burned her, Mario charged in his bubble at Bowser, knocking him over, and breaking the spell. Samus shot several missiles before unleashing a charge shot.

Bowser was on the ground, roaring "fine, if I can't beat you three together, I'll defeat you apart!" Bowser roared again, summoning a large robot, though not as large as the first one. It grabbed the three in it's three hands, and threw them separately. They were floating away in space. "Good boy, Mecha Bowser" Bowser was heard saying.

Meta knight was finally able to establish a connection after another day from his first attempt. "Samus" Meta Knight began. "Where are you. I'm in the Halberd and I can get to you pronto. Where are the others?"

"I'm near the 7th star in the Lylat Galaxy." There was a pause. "I don't know where the others are" Samus admitted.

"I see you" Meta Knight said, his voice full of excitement. "I'll pull up beside you." He let Samus in and she took off her power suit. "Now, where are the others?"

"Well, to be blunt" Samus began. "Bowser blasted us separate ways. I don't even know their direction."

"Oh dear" Meta Knight said. "We need to go find them. Hey, you know, even in that zero suit, you l-" Meta Knight stopped when he stumbled backwards, falling out of his chair. Samus let out a giggle. Meta Knight also did. Their moment ended prematurely when the Halberd was violently rocked back and forth. They realized they had been shot out of space. Meta Knight heard a "Hehehe" before they crashed into a nearby planet. "I'll kill that little runt" Meta Knight said, knowing Bowser Jr's laugh.

When they crashed. They quickly got out. They saw they landed on a planet that was completely black. Strange creatures were roaming about. Dragons, robots, and even a Kitsune were all around. The Kitsune approached Meta Knight. "Don't I know you?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah!" The Kitsune replied happily. "This is my home!" Behind the Kitsune was a large dragon. It appeared to be smiling.

"My name is Yeldir" it said. "And…" it stopped and looked at Samus. "Orange suit. Green gun. Your Samus Aran! You fought my dad!" Samus just stared at the dragon.

"Your Ridley's son?!" Samus said in disbelief. She raised her arm cannon and shot a missile. Yeldir breathed out a storm of blue fire. The blue fire engulfed the missile. "What are you?" Samus asked in fear.

"Listen" Yeldir said. "I'm glad you and your blue black ball came! I'm not like my dad. He left me when I was just a hatchling to join a big brain with a few jellyfish. I hate him for it." The dragon smiled at Samus. Meta Knight put down his sword. Samus immediately realized what he meant.

"Mother Brain and her metroids" Samus muttered. Samus still couldn't believe this dragon was Ridley's son. Unlike Ridley, who's ribs were visible, Yeldir looked healthy. Ridley's teeth would show, Yeldir's teeth didn't. Yeldir had a shorter mouth and rounder nose. In other words, Ridley was ugly, and Yeldir was almost cute to Samus.

"Yeah, those are what they were called" Yeldir said. "Anyway, thank goodness you're all here. That building is evil!" Yeldir was pointing at a building behind him. It was orange. "A bunch of stuff threw me, the king of this planet, out! Maybe you can use that bluish black ball to-"

"My name is Meta Knight, and it's a pleasure to meet you" Meta Knight said.

"Oh. Okay, Meta Knight. Anyway, they told me they worked for my dad" Yeldir said.

* * *

Ow! Pikachu, stop using your thunderbolt on me! Anyway, yeah this was a shocking chapter. Ridley actually reproduced! Plus this chapter marks my very first OC, Yeldir! Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Me**: It's not a stupid name!

**Samus**: It is so! What kind of name is Yeldir?

**Me**: Backwards it spells Ridley. The point is that Yeldir is the opposite of Ridley.

**Samus**: Whatever.

**Me**: On with the story! Please review!

* * *

Samus cocked her gun and ran towards the door to the building. Meta Knight quickly followed. Samus opened the door, but Yeldir grabbed her and held her against the wall. Meta Knight's eye's quickly turned red and he slashed at Yeldir, but Yeldir held Meta Knight down as well. "Listen" Yeldir said. "Samus, you can't go in there with that power suit. It will alert the things inside, the…Space Pirate things." Samus knew he was right. Meta Knight's eyes turned from white to yellow again.

"Sorry Yeldir" Meta Knight said.

"No problem" Yeldir said. "You were just protecting your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Meta Knight and Samus laughed together.

"Oh, sorry, wife?" Yeldir guessed.

"Just let us down" Samus said. Yeldir did so very gently. Samus took off her power suit and laid it carefully on the ground. Samus motioned for Meta Knight to follow her; Yeldir was clearly too big to be stealthy. Yeldir decided it was time for a nap, so he yawned and laid down on the ground. Meanwhile, the Kitsune looked at Samus's power suit. She looked at a small button on it that open's it up when nobody is inside.

"I really shouldn't" the Kitsune said. Suddenly she pressed the button, and it opened. The Kitsune jumped in it, and in an instant it closed around her. Her multiple tails made the fit kind of tight. Suddenly, the suit took off. Her tail hit a censor that was installed to keep her going if she was injured or tired. The Kitsune couldn't control it and she took off into the sunset.

Meanwhile, Samus shot a space pirate patrol, stunning it while Meta Knight killed it with Galaxia. Samus jumped into an air vent and Meta Knight, with his diminutive size, fit easily, as did Samus with her flexibility. Meta Knight walked behind the crawling Samus. Meta Knight bumped into her a few times. Samus didn't seem to mind, since that was not the time to think about that. Samus looked through a vent and saw 6 space pirates. The holes in the vent were able to fit her gun. She shot all 6 space pirates, and they froze in space. "Now" Samus whispered. Meta Knight nodded Samus broke the vent, allowing Meta Knight to fit. He flew down and destroyed the defenseless space pirates. He flew back up. He took a spot behind Samus and they continued. Eventually, the duo got to another vent. This one also had holes big enough to fit Samus's gun. Looking down, she saw 3 space pirates. She shot the pirates and broke the vent, and Meta Knight destroyed them. However, Samus immediately saw some claws grab Meta Knight and as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared. With Meta Knight. Samus jumped down and saw Ridley with Meta Knight in his grasp. Ridley was about to force him to the wall when Meta Knight disappeared. Ridley only felt his hand on the wall.

"Where is that thing" Ridley said. Meta Knight appeared behind Ridley and slashed at him, causing a bit of pain. Ridley looked at Meta Knight and backed up. "W-what are you?" Ridley asked. There was silence.

"I am Meta Knight" Meta Knight said.

"A knight against a dragon. How clichè" Ridley said. He saw Samus jumping next to Meta Knight. "A knight and his princess. How cute!" Ridley exclaimed. Samus didn't respond and just set her gun to make it a whip, then she pointed it at Ridley. Ridley roared and breathed a fireball. Meta Knight flew around Ridley. Samus jumped over the fireball and whipped Ridley. Ridley didn't notice it coming since he was busy trying to slash at Meta Knight. Samus whipped Ridley again and this time he turned toward Samus. Meta Knight was quick and used this opportunity to slash at Ridley. Ridley grabbed at Samus and held her. Meta Knight heard her let out a small scream of pain. Meta Knight's eyes turned red and he flew above Ridley and brought down his sword on Ridley's head with huge force. Ridley screamed in pain and broke the wall with his tail and flew away as fast as he could. Meta Knight looked at the fleeing Ridley and flew to Samus. He picked her up.

"Are you okay Samus?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah" Samus said. Samus got up but winced in a bit of pain.

"No you're not. Come." Meta Knight picked her up and carried her away to the exit. Samus blushed, if only a bit. Meta Knight's eyes changed purple.

* * *

What do you think. Shocking huh? What's going to happen next? You'll find out. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me**: So, what now, I'm all out of random introductions.

**Samus**: Start the story?

**Me**: No, shut up…hey, I've got an idea, maybe we should start the story!

Samus was being carried to the exit by Meta Knight, when suddenly an alarm started to ring. A feminine voice came out of a speaker. "Warning" it said. "Self destruct sequence activated. All personnel are to evacuate immediately."

"Again?" Samus said. Meta Knight couldn't hold Samus for much longer, and Samus knew this. She jumped out of Meta Knight's arms and actually held him. There were no space pirates around, luckily for them. Samus was in a bit of pain but she persevered. When they finally got to the exit they heard the voice again.

"Destruction to occur in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1." Suddenly, Samus and Meta Knight jumped while the building they escaped from. Space pirate screams were heard as the space pirates couldn't get out in time. Samus, with some difficulty, rolled over to see the building completely trashed. Samus tried to get up, and when she did, she saw Meta Knight unconscious on the ground.

"Meta Knight, wake up" Samus said gently. At that, Meta Knight woke up to see the building destroyed. Samus looked around and didn't see her power suit. Samus looked in the direction that Ridley escaped to. She saw a large building in the distance. But she couldn't get in safely without her power suit. However she may be able to get in anyway with some stealth. Meta Knight was looking up at Samus. Meta Knight jumped on her shoulders. Samus blushed, if only for a bit.

"Hey guys" Yeldir said. "I saw my dad go towards that big building over there. Let's go." Yeldir grabbed Samus with Meta Knight still in her grasp. In no time they were at the building that a minute ago seemed so distant. The building was far smaller than the first building. Yeldir said "I'll wait out here. On the roof is a way in." Yeldir flew up to the roof and dropped them. Sure enough, there was a smoke stack. Samus reset her gun and climbed in and went through the labyrinth of air vents with Meta Knight in tow. They eventually got above a big room. Bowser was speaking there to Ridley, some of Bowser's army including Magikoopas, Hammer bros, and Bowser's 8 kids. Next to him was Bowser Jr.

"Alright. I have another announcement. Now, I love all of my kids, but I only see one of them fit to inherit my throne. Prince Bowser the Second, I choose you" Bowser said. Everyone except Ridley, who probably didn't care, clapped. Meta Knight saw Bowser Jr. through the vent.

"There's that little brat. I'll give him a piece of my mind" Meta Knight said with anger in his voice. Samus had to restrain Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight, no. You'll get us caught" Samus said. Sure enough, they fell through the vent onto the ground. Bowser, his 9 kids, Bowser's army, and Ridley surrounded them. Samus screamed as Ridley had her in his grasp. Meta Knight was being held back by everyone else. The walls suddenly crumbled as another dragon broke a large chunk of wall, hitting Bowser in the head and restraining the Koopa kids. Yeldir looked at Ridley.

"STOP!" Yeldir roared. He stared his father down. Ridley gave a toothy smile.

"Well, what are you cute little thing?" Ridley said, taunting Yeldir.

"My name…is Yeldir" Yeldir said. "And let Samus go."

"Let Samus go?" Ridley questioned. Okay. I'll let her go. Towards the sunset!" Ridley threw Samus very far. Meta Knight was still restrained. Yeldir attacked Ridley with some slashes. Ridley breathed fire on Yeldir, but Yeldir used his blue fire. The blue fire engulfed the red fire and knocked Ridley down. "What are you?" Ridley said fearfully.

Meanwhile Samus was about to crash to the ground fatally. However, an orange blur raced near her. Samus landed on it, and saw it to be her power suit. "I've got to stop this thing" Samus said. She said a word to the power suit to deactivate it. The power suit stopped and opened immediately. Inside was a very frightened Kitsune. She was shaking. Samus caught her breath. "Fox you idiot. You nearly killed me!" Samus yelled. Upon closer inspection, Samus saw that this fox had 3 tails, not one. "Hey, your not Fox. Your that Meta Knight crazy thing" Samus said. "Why did you take my power suit?" The Kitsune looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would do that" the Kitsune said. Samus was glaring angrily at her, but her heart softened, along with her expression.

"Don't worry about it" Samus said. "But you shouldn't ever take people's things without asking." The Kitsune nodded. Samus quickly got in her power suit and said "hop on." The Kitsune seemed happy and jumped on her shoulders. "Hold on" Samus warned. Samus took off, steadily gaining speed until she was fully using her speed booster. She stopped before the building, but it was totally destroyed. Meta Knight was unconscious, as was pretty much everyone but Ridley, who was on the ground, groaning in pain. Samus looked around, then went up to Ridley. "What's wrong with you?" Samus said in disbelief. "You can't be in a single place in your life where the place isn't destroyed." Ridley just groaned in more pain. Samus charged up her charge shot. "You just don't learn" Samus said, smirking. She shot Ridley, and everything went black for him. Samus sat down, waiting for everyone to wake up. She put the Kitsune back on the ground, and woke up Meta Knight and Yeldir. When the Kitsune saw Meta Knight, she squealed and hugged him, knocking him over. Samus had to pry her off of Meta Knight. Samus and Meta Knight boarded Yeldir in the hopes of finding Mario and Fox. They waved to the Kitsune and she ran off. Meanwhile, a pair of red eyes glared at Samus, Yeldir, and Meta Knight.


	7. Chapter 7

PART II

Me:** Well, here's the beginning of the second part. It's crazier, more epic and more…actiony than ever before! **_**And it's really important to know that the next two chapters happened during the events with Samus, Meta Knight and Yeldir, or around the middle of chapter 4.**_

**Samus**: True, and…actiony?

**Me**: Grr. On with the story. Wipe that smirk off your face.

**Samus**: Hehehe.

**Me**: Did you just copy MY laugh?

**Samus**: Let's get on with the story.

Mario was floating along in space. He has just been thrust into space along with Samus, who was thrown in the opposite direction he himself was careening into. Fox was thrown in Mario's direction, but was thrown so fast he was quickly getting away from Mario. "FOX! SAMUS!" Mario called out. They were already pretty far away, so it was of no use. Mario was the closest to Bowser, whom he saw boarding a ship. Mecha Bowser was left behind. Mario wasn't thrust very far from the barren wasteland. Bowser had just boarded the ship with his son and took off. Mario saw the ship take off while the Mecha Bowser crouched. Mario decided to get to the planet. However, it was too far away. Nearer to Mario was a small rock, about the size of an average patio, that had a sling star, left over after Mario's first battle in space. Oh, how Mario wished he still had Master Hand's ship. He could have easily shot down Bowser, fought him, and he'd be back in the Smash Mansion, eating pasta and brawling and, best of all, he'd be with Peach.

While Mario was thinking about this, he boarded the sling star and shot off. He wasn't aiming at the planet, he was aiming at an open window on Bowser's ship. He timed it perfectly and soared in. Mario's intention was to land without being noticed. However, he landed inside a conference room, with Ridley, Bowser, Wolf, the Koopalings, Bowser Jr, Bowser's minions, and Ridley's minions. They just stared at Mario. Mario looked around, strangely without fear. Everyone stared at Mario, and Mario stared back. There was total silence. Mario was about to pounce when he saw someone familiar in a cage behind Bowser. Mario looked and he saw Fox, with tape over his mouth. Mario knew it would be better to get Fox and escape than to fight at all. Mario jumped at Bowser and star spun him, stunning him. He shot several fireballs behind him, then grabbed Bowser's tail (I know, overdone). Mario quickly spun the heavy Bowser into the other villains, knocking them all over. He grabbed Fox's cage and hopped out the window. Mario was in space before any villain could react.

"Idiots!" Bowser yelled at the villains. "Thwarted by a 5 foot plumber, when you guys have GUNS!"

"Don't look at us turtle" Ridley shot back. He was quicker than us, but he _threw _you like a rag doll. In a fight with the rest of us, the hero's barely come out alive." Bowser said something to Kamek, or whoever it was (I always confuse Kamek, Kamella, and Kammy. Just bare with me), and she (or he) waved his (or her) wand. Tape covered Ridley's mouth. Ridley just crossed his arms and sat down angrily.

"Well" Bowser began. "We'll continue as planned."

Meanwhile, Mario had Fox, still in his cage. "How am I getting out?" Fox asked.

"Samus has all sorts of things that'll blast this thing" Mario replied. "If we can find her, and, AHHHHH!" Mario screamed as he saw Bowser's ship readying it's guns and aiming at Mario and Fox.

"Put me in front of you" Fox said. Mario did as he was told and put the cage in front. The ship shot it's gun, but Fox put up his reflector. Fox yelped out a bit, but the shot was sent back, and it damaged Bowser's ship. The ship quickly took off towards the direction of a planet that had metal buildings. It is ruled by a nice dragon, and the villain's plan was to set up a base there. Mario and Fox were still stuck in space, though. Fox felt around his tiny cage and felt his blaster was still with him. However the cage was so small he couldn't reach it.

Mario looked around. He couldn't see anything around him. No planet. No rock. No ship. Nothing.

Nothing.

* * *

Well, I know it's a short chapter, and I promise I'll update soon. Yeah, it was really short, but good huh? Please Review. I need the feedback. Oh, and by the way, about chapter two, it's in italics. Sorry, but I can't correct it for a reason that will take forever to explain. Think nothing of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me**: The disclaimer is on the first page. Now, read and enjoy, then review!

**Samus**: Kind of blunt, huh?

**Me**: Just telling it like it is. On with the story!

* * *

Mario was floating aimlessly with fox in space. There was still nothing around. There seemed to be no way to return anywhere, until Fox said something that gave Mario hope. "Hey Mario, with that spin thing you do, doesn't it launch you forward?"

"You're right Fox!" Mario said excitedly! "C'mon, let's follow that ship!" Mario star spun in the direction of Bowser's ship, and sure enough, with each star spin, he lurched forward. However, he still couldn't see the ship. It had seemed like forever. "We got a loooooong way to go" Mario said. Fox only nodded.

Meanwhile…

Master Hand heard nothing from the smashers in space. They tried to continue as normal, but almost everyone missed Mario, and a few, especially Pikachu, missed Samus. Luigi was sadder than usual all the time. Pikachu slept all day, and refused to train. Master Hand understood. Ganondork was still in the chains of light. Even using his dark magic didn't do anything, as we all know that light engulfs any darkness in it's path. It's like, the law. One day, someone knocked on the door. As per Master Hand's orders, everyone answered. Mewtwo came in, not even bothering to say hello to anyone until he came to Master Hand. Everyone watched. Mewtwo looked at Master Hand. "I came for a reason" Mewtwo said bluntly. "I came to stop Bowser. I know where his source of power is."

"Well, great, tell us" Master Hand said. Mewtwo put his hands up and a large orb appeared. It was black with red swirls. Master Hand gasped. "My, my orb. How?" Nobody but Mewtwo understood.

"We need to destroy it, now. Bowser somehow got close to it and corrupted it" Mewtwo suggested.

"No" Master Hand said. "Mario can still beat Bowser, then we get him to un-corrupt it."

"We need to destroy it, now Master Hand" Mewtwo insisted.

"NO!" Master Hand yelled. "I refuse to destroy the source of all power."

"Liar! You mean the source of your, your brother's-"

"HI" Crazy Hand said.

"Ahem." Mewtwo continued. "Your brother's, and now, Bowser's power. Destroy it now."

"Never" Master Hand said.

"We can rebuild it, Master Hand" Mewtwo said.

"Never"

"I'll destroy it myself!" Mewtwo said. He charged up a shadow ball and shot it forward. Master Hand swatted it away. "Fine. Prepare for a fight."

"I've always wanted to do this. You were always bragging about your power, now I'll show you my power!" Master Hand commanded. Mewtwo attacked Master Hand, but Master Hand electrocuted him and threw him to the ground. The other smashers just stood there. Mewtwo teleported behind Master Hand, but Master Hand knew he was there so he rolled on top of Mewtwo. Mewtwo attacked (I only say attacked because I've never seen Mewtwo in Melee before) and sent Master Hand back. Master Hand grabbed Mewtwo and squished him. He threw him into the wall so hard it broke the surrounding window. Mewtwo just lied there.

"Thunderhand" Luigi suddenly yelled. Electricity exploded from his palm and it broke the orb. Master Hand began to cry from his lost powers. Luigi and the others dragged him to his office while Mewtwo lied unconscious.

Meanwhile…

Bowser was discussing his evil plans with Ridley and Wolf. He had just gotten away from Fox and Mario a while ago and was at the planet. Suddenly he fell to the ground in pain. He began to scream and he rolled around. Hammer bros and Magikoopas surrounded him. Some looked at Ridley and Wolf, who were concerned about Bowser. "My, my orb. I sense someone destroyed or converted it." Ridley asked Bowser "So you can't do magic anymore?"

Bowser looked at Ridley and said "Oh I can still do magic. Watch." He said a small chant and once again, tape covered Ridley's mouth. Ridley just let out a growl and crossed his arms before sitting down.

* * *

Well, that's it. It was short, but awesome huh? It has some serious setting for awesome stuff to come. Read and Review please!


	9. Chapter 9:

**Me**: Alright everyone, now this story reverts to the original timeline, as in there were two chapters where it told about Samus after she was separated, and there were two chapters about Mario after he was separated, and now they unite. There. On with the story!

* * *

Mario and Fox finally got to the planet Bowser was on. They landed on the planet but saw two buildings completely destroyed. They didn't know what happened. Mario was so exhausted he was barely conscious. He was drifting in and out of it. However, he saw a blue dragon flying with something orange on it's back. The "orange thing" saw a "red thing" holding a "gray thing." The "orange thing" (okay, forget it. It's Samus, okay!?") Samus asked the blue dragon (obviously Yeldir) to land near the red thing (Mario). Yeldir agreed and landed. Samus was overjoyed to see it was Mario and Fox, who for some reason was in a cage. Mario and Fox were just as happy. Yeldir and Meta Knight didn't really know about a lot of it, so they just played along to the happiness. "We finally found you!" Samus said. "But, why is Fox in a cage?"

"Well" Mario began. "Uh, he was captured, so I got him, but I can't get the cage open to let him out."

"I can" Samus answered. She pointed her arm cannon at the lock and shot a super missile. It broke the lock instantly and the cage opened. However, Samus shot a tiny beam at Fox.

"Ahhhh!" Fox yelled. Meta Knight and Mario giggled. Fox was just angry, and clutching his, well, let's just say nobody would ever want to get hit where the beam was shot. I have to keep this at K+ rating, so you know what I'm talking about. Fox just clutched there and walked funny.

"Stop fooling around, Fox. We gotta go back to smash mansion" Samus said. Fox grumbled something but followed nonetheless. They boarded Yeldir who said "Hang on" and flew into space. Mario and Fox were sitting together. Mario was trying to treat his immense pain. Samus and Meta Knight were sitting together as well. Samus held Meta Knight in her arms.

"Thanks…for…saving me back there, Meta Knight" Samus said. Meta Knight looked up.

"Your welcome Samus" Meta Knight said. Samus looked at the diminutive knight, and remembered how he saved her and kicked Ridley's butt! Nothing excited Samus more. Samus stared at Meta Knight, and thought about him some more. Samus looked around very quickly. Fox was putting ice on his, problem, and Mario kept saying "I need to retire." Samus held Meta Knight closer, took off her helmet, and gave him a small kiss. Meta Knight and Samus both blushed. Samus put her helmet back on.

In no time they were back to smash mansion. Fox fell off of Yeldir and kissed the ground. Hey, he did have it the toughest. They were immediately greeted by every smasher, except for the hands. Everyone was so happy to see them. Some smashers, like Lucus, Ness, Captain Falcon, and others, held up a banner that said: "THE HEROES HAVE RETURNED!" Captain Falcon drew Samus on it, which had her in a bikini. Samus, upon seeing it, shot it. Then she shot Captain Falcon. Nobody really cared. Even Falco, after seeing Fox, hugged him, but quickly backed up when he realized everyone else was there, and realizing what he was doing. Still, everyone was happy. Meta Knight was then greeted by a happy Kirby.

"Poyo" Kirby said upon seeing him. Meta Knight, who somehow understood what Kirby was saying, looked at the pink puffball.

"I missed you too Kirby" Meta Knight softly said. Kirby looked at Meta Knight and smiled. He brought out a small piece of paper.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby said. Meta Knight took the paper and opened it. Inside was a picture. It was a picture of Kirby and Meta Knight, standing next to each other. Meta Knight stared at a picture, and then began to cry. Suddenly everyone, hearing Meta Knight (it sounds different when he cries because of his low voice) turned to stare at him, but Meta Knight didn't notice. He continued to sob quietly. To him, after being away for so long, and seeing so much terror, he was touched that someone cared enough to really make something that they put their heart into. "Poyo?" Kirby asked. Meta Knight wiped the tears off his mask.

"Yes Kirby" Meta Knight said. "I am fine. It's just that, this is so beautiful. Thank you."

"Poyo!" Kirby happily said. He and Meta Knight hugged. They wouldn't let go for a long while. By this time, nobody felt the need to pay attention. Here was this, heartless, merciless, almost evil thing to some of them, and yet now, he was sobbing and opening up in public.

Afterwards, Mario was greeted by Luigi, who ran out from the mansion when he saw Mario. He fell down after running out. He fell after getting up. In fact, on his way to Mario, Luigi fell down three times. "Just the way I remember my little bro" Mario said to himself. Peach followed Luigi and kissed Mario on the cheek (classic). Luigi hugged Mario afterwards and began to talk, fast.

"Mario, you missed so much! Mewtwo came, then showed a big orb thingy. It was red and black. Mewtwo said he needed to destroy it. Master Hand didn't want to. They fought and Master Hand beat up Mewtwo, then I, yes I, used my thunder to destroy it, then Master Hand cried!" Luigi was speaking at a fast pace. No, I mean a very fast pace. Mario could barely understand.

"Well, uh, good for you Luigi" Mario said, a bit confused. "Now, what orb?

"An orb that was giving Bowser power." When Mario heard this, he instantly realized how Bowser was able to grow.

"Luigi" Mario said. "Were there, I don't know…hang on. Hey, Samus"

"What?!" Samus asked.

"What was that stuff called that corrupts stuff?" Mario asked. Samus thought for a moment before answering.

"Phazon" Samus said. Mario turned to Luigi.

"Were there, like, purple stuff dripping from the orb?"

"Yeah, why?" Luigi asked. Mario suddenly looked concerned and turned to Samus.

"Bowser has Phazon" Mario said.

* * *

Well, cool chapter huh? Spotting some Meta KnightxSamus action? PM me or Metaknight4ever to join the Meta KnightxSamus army, by the way. Anyway, please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me**: I'm totally excited.

**Samus**: Why?

**Me**: I don't really know…Maybe it's because of the 10th fight of death by brawling!

**Samus**: What does that have to do with Craziness Abounds II?

**Me**: I can't contain my excitement. On with the story! By the way this chapter gets really emotional.

* * *

Samus's attention was instantly raised when Mario said Bowser had Phazon. Samus shot in the air several times. Then she whistled. Everybody listened. Before Samus spoke, there was a high pitched roar. Samus looked up to see Ridley. He was barely recognizable. He had huge, red eyes. His teeth were larger than ever before. He was covered in armor except his almost unchanged head. His tail was oozing blackness of sorts. He almost looked like a more horrible version of Meta Ridley. Ridley grabbed Samus and Meta Knight and held them. He roared and was about to kill them when Yeldir roared. His roar was far deeper and smoother. Yeldir breathed blue fire and it burned Ridley very badly. Ridley turned and saw Yeldir. He screeched and slashed at Yeldir. Yeldir, being faster, retaliated by shoving Ridley into smash mansion, knocking a section of it off. Yeldir breathed more blue fire. Ridley breathed out a large, solid fireball. Yeldir attempted to do the same, but he couldn't breath out solids. Yeldir was hit with the solid fireball, and Ridley whipped him with his tail. Ridley was bigger, and he pinned Yeldir down. Yeldir's mouth was pinned close. Ridley was punched by an enraged Master and Crazy Hand, who may have lost all their magical power, but not their physical power. Ridley was knocked nearly unconscious, and Yeldir looked down at his father, and just said "Tsk tsk tsk." Yeldir roared and breathed out an insane amount of fire. Suddenly, the blackness leaking from his tail spread all across Ridley's body. Ridley broke into several shadow bugs. Yeldir flew back. Everyone was surprised.

"Wow" Master Hand said. "I think we all know what happened-"

"YEAAHHHH!" Crazy Hand screeched. "CLEEEEARLY, SHADOW BUGS HAVE COME TOOOOO, UH, TOOOOO, TOOOOO AVENGE TABUU!" Everyone was awed. That wasn't even remotely possible. Everyone knew Bowser and his gang were behind it. The number one rule of smash bros was to never, ever, ever, argue with the Crazy Hand.

Suddenly Samus rolled into her morph ball and rolled back. Bowser landed in her place. (By the way, if you're unsure of Bowser's size, he's 14 feet, about 2.2 times Samus's size and he's 1 ton.) He stared at the smashers with angry eyes. He stared at Yeldir. The blue dinosaur was also ready to fight. Bowser still had a grudge after Yeldir crushed him and his 9 kids, and the Koopa troop. Suddenly, Ganondork ran out and ran to Bowser, ignoring everyone. He had burn marks from the chains of light. The chains of light were still wrapped around his wrists, but were broken. Bowser and Ganondorf said a spell, but it appeared to do nothing. Suddenly, Bowser roared and raised his arms, which were running with electricity. The electricity shot everywhere in the air. Bowser Jr, wearing a small crown, came out, followed by Ridley, wearing a crown as well. Wolf followed with a new, golden blaster. The Koopalings came out, all in silver robes. They all stood by Bowser. All the smashers, though confused, were ready to fight. Bowser just smiled and said "Every king…needs a queen."

Mario, with years of experience knew what he meant. He quickly ran to get in front of Peach. Everyone else didn't get it. Bowser saw what Mario did and ordered "Ridley, get her." Ridley did so and flew towards Peach. Mario was clearly no match, but nevertheless stood strong. Before Ridley could connect with Mario and Peach, Yeldir flew with lightning speed and knocked Ridley away. Yeldir smacked Ridley and hit him several times before using his blue fire to burn Ridley. Ridley became enraged and attempted to stab Yeldir with his pointy tail. Yeldir took off and Ridley grabbed a piece of building to hit Yeldir over the head. It knocked him out.

Ridley proceeded to find Peach. Mario, who was standing in front, didn't notice his right fist; it began to smoke while it was clenched. Soon, all of a sudden, as Ridley approached, Mario's hand exploded in a huge fireball, about the size of Kirby. Mario, relying on instincts, threw the fireball at Ridley, burning him and hurting him badly. "Oh no" Bowser muttered. "The prophesy has come true…"

_Bowser as a baby…_

"_Lord Bowser" said Kamek, Bowser's parent after Morton the first's death. Bowser was practicing his fire breath. It wasn't going well and every time he sneezed, he burned his tissue. _

"_What is it, Kamek?" Bowser asked. _

"_There's another part to the prophecy" Kamek said. "The fated plumbers will, in defense of a loved one, summon a large essence of their power at once. Luckily they don't know it yet."_

"_I want a toy" Bowser whined. "Now!"_

"_Not now, lord Bowser" Kamek said. _

"_Please?!" Bowser whined again. "I'll be your best friend."_

Back to present

Bowser became worried. "Ridley. Do it now!" Bower said. Ridley shoved Mario aside and grabbed Peach. Wolf and Bowser Jr. grabbed Zelda. Link wasn't fast enough to catch up to them. Bowser grabbed them, and leaped in the air. Everyone almost got them, but Bowser used his dark magic to make him and the captives, and the other baddies disappear.

Everyone was worried. They didn't know where Bowser was. Mewtwo, who was dangerously upset over the whole Master Hand issue, detected Bowser, who he believed was nearby. Lucario also believed so too. So Master Hand sent a few smashers who could go on Yeldir's back. Mario, Samus, Link, Fox were chosen. Meta Knight also wanted to go as well. Master Hand was reluctant, but respected Meta Knight, and knew he wanted to go for the right reasons. Nobody else could go because, remember, Yeldir was small. The night before, the smashers that were going on this trip laid out beneath the stars. One star, the nearest star, was so bright, nobody could look at it. This night, it was very big. It seemed strange. Samus tried to look at it closely, but it wasn't close enough. That night seemed perfect, so Samus switched to her telescope visor. She gasped at what she saw. "What is it Samus?" Meta Knight asked.

"It's…Bowser's fortress" Samus said quietly. "There's where we gotta go." All the other smashers that were there agreed. Meta Knight and Samus were lying next to each other. Meta Knight fell asleep, but Samus was worried. "Meta Knight, Meta Knight" Samus coaxed Meta Knight. Meta Knight woke up.

"What is it?" Meta Knight asked, and he sounded tired.

"I'm worried Meta Knight" Samus said.

"Well, don't worry, we'll all help" Meta Knight assured Samus.

"It's just that, well, Ridley is tough now, tougher than I remember. What if I can't beat him?"

"You will. I'll be at your side. You can't beat him with no sleep, so good night."

"Good night Meta Knight." Samus rolled over and fell asleep. Little did she know that each of the traveling smashers had a dream, at the very same time, except for Mario, who was ready for a chance to own Bowser, so he wasn't worried at all. And Meta Knight wasn't worried at all. He never was. But Samus and Fox were.

Samus's dream:

"_No, no Ridley. No! Don't do it! Take me instead." Samus was defenseless with no suit. She watched in horror as Meta Knight was in Ridley's claws, unconscious, battered, and bruised. He had tried to fight off Ridley who tore off Samus's power suit. It wasn't strong enough. Ridley looked at Samus, with hungry eyes._

"_Why should I spare this little ball and kill you instead?" Ridley asked._

"_Because I, I, I, l-love-NOOOO!" Samus screamed when Ridley, not caring, ripped off Meta Knight's mask, and opened his gigantic mouth, and put the knight inside. _

Fox's dream:

_Fox and Wolf stared each other down. Wolf held his golden blaster to Fox. Fox pointed his. He also kept his reflector near, just in case Wolf shot first. Fox kept staring Wolf down, until he saw his dad, James, who was killed by Wolf. Fox saw this in a vision of sorts. He saw his very last breath. Fox began to cry and Wolf just seemed confused. "What Foxy?" Wolf asked. Fox didn't answer and threw down his blaster so hard the floor cracked. Fox looked at Wolf with Fury, and ran at him. Wolf smirked, and shot his blaster several times, knocking Fox to the ground. Wolf whistled, and a Magikoopa appeared, saying a spell, and it buried Fox in an open grave entitled "James."_

Back to reality:

Fox and Samus woke up in a cold sweat. Samus couldn't believe her dream. Neither could Fox. Both of them had no time to ponder their dream. They took food that Master Hand was giving. It was in a small bag, but there was a lot of food in there. Samus, Fox, and Mario boarded Yeldir, except for Meta Knight, who knelt down to Kirby. "Kirby" Meta Knight began. "I just want to say that, well, the reason I attacked you before, you know, a long time ago was because, well, I needed to test you. I think of you as, well, like a son or favorite student. I knew you were unprepared to fight Nightmare (sorry, I don't know the spelling)." Kirby looked at Meta Knight, who was struggling to keep his eyes from turning orange or dark blue.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked. Meta Knight looked at his feet.

"I tell you this because I want you to know that-" Meta Knight was interrupted by an impatient Fox.

"HEY! We have to go. Hurry it up!" Fox yelled at Meta Knight.

"I'm having a moment!" Meta Knight responded. He took a deep breath, and continued from where he left off. "I tell you this because I want you to know that I only want to go fight Bowser for you, and for the smashers. I'd die to protect you Kirby." Meta Knight looked back to Kirby, and looked at him in the eyes. "But I won't. I'll be back." Meta Knight used his dimensional cape and appeared on Yeldir's back. Yeldir sailed off towards the bright star.

* * *

Wow, you have to read and review this. It's my best chapter. And you heard right. Check out Death by Brawling.


	11. Chapter 11: Meta Knight's Trial

Guess what everyone? These next 5 chapters are going to revolve around 5 characters; Fox, Samus, Mario, Meta Knight (this one) and Link. I won't say what order, but this is Meta Knight's chapter. You'll know what character is invlolved by the chapter name.

* * *

Samus, Meta Knight, Mario, and Fox (he brought an icepack because Samus did…THAT) were on Yeldir's back. They had just gone from Smash Planet, and were pursuing Bowser. Samus spotted a bright star the night before, and they were heading there. Fox was worried about his, well, condition. Samus was checking her missile stocks. "Full" Samus thought. Meta Knight waved his sword around. Mario acted like a boxer and was lightly punching the air, only his hands were flaming. Samus and Fox were worried about their dreams, but tried to shrug it off.

In no time at all they made it to the star, which was a very large, floating building. They couldn't see the other side. They landed on large steps leading to the building. On the huge metal door, there was Bowser's face on it. Circling him were the (far smaller) faces of Ridley and Wolf. Ridley had a crown, and Bowser did so. Next to Bowser was Bowser Jr, only it was his whole figure. He had a paintbrush and had a crown. There was a large Picture of a Koopa and Space Pirate. Before they could enter the door, the group heard a panting. Link had fell off of Yeldir so suddenly. "You guys forgot me" Link began, panting. "So I jumped and grabbed Yeldir's tail." Mario nodded and tried to push the door. It didn't budge. Samus stepped up and pushed it, but to no avail.

"Here, let a real man do it" Fox said. He pushed it, but eventually slipped off his feet, exhausted. Samus rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're a _real_ man" Samus said. Samus used her x-ray visor to find the weakness, when Yeldir roared.

"Stand back" he said. He roared and smashed into the door, busting it. He flew through.

"Well, that's one way to do it" Samus said. She and the others walked through. They saw at the end of the long hall, a huge Koopa with a large tail, and an elite space pirate. Samus shot the elite space pirate, and Mario took on the Koopa. Meta Knight flew to support Samus, and Fox shot the huge Koopa, wearing it down. Samus shot the pirate with a missile, and a charged shot. Meta Knight used his dimensional cape, got behind the elite space pirate, and sliced his armor open. Meta Knight lured him to turn his back to Samus. Samus shot the exposed part with a super missile, and it fell to the ground. Mario had launched several fireballs. Then, he star spun the monster before ground pounding it, stomping it (difference!) and Fox finished it off with a Fox Illusion. The monster burned to the ground. Link was working on slicing the lock on the door behind the dead guards off. Link finally got it open. When they did, the saw another long hallway, but no enemies. Just a large door with a paintbrush. Samus, Mario, Link, and Yeldir went through, but they suddenly felt lightheaded before passing out.

Meta Knight went through, and somehow, he found himself in a large open field. There were black blobs everywhere, hopping around. Meta Knight unsheathed Galaxia, but a black blur hit him and knocked Galaxia out of his hands. Standing in front of the fallen knight was his dark clone, Dark Meta Knight. Meta Knight tackled Dark Meta Knight (to avoid confusion, he's known as DMK.) to get his sword. Meta Knight got Galaxia, and faced off against his dark enemy. DMK's eyes turned red and he slashed with his sword. Meta Knight met it with Galaxia. Meta Knight flew up and tried to bring up Galaxia, but DMK dodged. DMK retaliated with a mach tornado, knocking Meta Knight down. Suddenly, several of the blobs trudged towards Meta Knight, whom DMK had held down. "Face it" DMK said. "You're finally outmatched." The blobs got closer, and closer, and closer, until Galaxia began to glow white. Meta Knight slashed at DMK's sword and sliced it in half. DMK was shocked, and Meta Knight jumped up and sliced DMK in half completely. He began to literally crumble, and he fell to the ground. Meta Knight didn't see the metal parts exposed in DMK. He flew off, leaving the blobs in the dust.

Soon, he got to a door. It was shaped so it seemed it was built for him. Meta Knight stepped inside. He saw Bowser Jr with his bandana on, his paintbrush, and a small ship with one cannon, probably to shoot bullet Bills. Meta Knight looked at the small reptile, then turned his attention to a huge cage. Inside, were Mario, Link, Yeldir, Samus and Fox. They were suspended over a pit. The chain that was holding hit was lowering slowly. They were all frightened. Bowser Jr looked at Meta Knight, and laughed. "Hehehe" he laughed. Bowser Jr tucked into his shell and slid at Meta Knight. Meta Knight slashed at Bowser Jr, knocking him back. Bowser Jr used his paintbrush, attempting to hit Meta Knight. Meta Knight blocked with Galaxia, then used his dimensional cape to get behind Bowser Jr, and then he used his Mach tornado. Bowser Jr seemed angry, and jumped very high. He brought down his brush and hit Meta Knight square in the face, covering him in pink paint, splitting his mask, and shooting him back. Meta Knight turned blue to pink from the paint. His mask suddenly fell apart in his hands, exposing his face. His blushing went unnoticed because he was covered in paint. Bowser Jr laughed and fell over laughing, covered in tears because he was laughing so hard. Meta Knight used this to his advantage and snuck up, and grabbed Jr, slashed at him, knocking him away. It just so happens Bowser Jr landed in his tiny ship with the cannon. Bowser Jr did a back flip and the ship roared. Bowser Jr drove it around Meta Knight, like a vulture when it spots dead prey. Then, Bowser Jr shot bullet bills at Meta Knight, who dodged them easily. Suddenly, two Koopas appeared, but had swords. They lunged at Meta Knight, who just barely dodged. Bowser Jr shot bullet bills while the Koopas approached Meta Knight. The group in the cage could only watch.

Meta Knight flew up in the air, where the Koopas couldn't reach. Bowser Jr began to get angry, and his ship began to let out a siren noise, and it turned red. It shot several bullet bills and they were faster. Meta Knight couldn't dodge and was hit with 3 of them. He fell helplessly to the ground, dropping Galaxia. He was at the mercy of the sword koopas.

Bowser Jr shot a bullet bill at Meta Knight. The two sword Koopas were about to bring their swords down when Meta Knight, filled with adrenalin, kicked a Koopa into the bullet bill. The bullet bill was turned away from the helpless knight, and went heading for Jr's ship. It crashed and was engulfed in a massive explosion. The explosion was so huge it knocked everyone (Samus laid power bombs in the cage, anticipating the explosion) out of the cage, and into safety. The cage plummeted into the endless pit. Bowser Jr's ship was in ruins, and the Koopa prince himself was nowhere to be found. The one Koopa died from the bill, and the other one was so terrified he couldn't move. Mario got up, went to the Koopa, and stomped on him. A door opened out of nowhere, but at that moment, nobody, especially Meta Knight, was truly ready.

* * *

Not bad, huh? I'll let the reader's decide; who's trial do you want next? Samus's, Fox's, Mario's, or Link's?


	12. Chapter 12: Link's Trial

"_Bowser! No!" Mario pleaded to the magical dragon who was dangling Peach, Zelda, and Link over a pit of lava. If they fell, that's it. Mario couldn't let that happen. "Please" Mario said, getting on his knees. "Don't"_

"_Can't do that, Mario. If I go down, they go with me." Bowser said gravely, staring into the lava. Mario began to feel a sense of failure, so he dove for Bowser. Bowser dropped his hostages, but held Mario as they both tumbled into the lava…_

Mario woke up in a cold sweat. "What an awful dream" he thought. The others were awake and were preparing. Mario joined them and set off down a long, dark hallway. It was empty. Link was leading, followed by Samus, Mario, Meta Knight, and Yeldir. Link stepped on a stone, and suddenly, everyone but Link fell into a trap door. Link was tossed into a dark room that resembled the Shadow Temple in Ocarina of Time. Link wondered what happened when he was attacked by a shadow monster. The shadow monster attempted to pull him up, but Link donned his iron boots. The monster became exhausted and fell to the ground. It was huge! Larger than Link himself! Link drew his sword and stabbed the thing multiple times with fury until the monster broke and dissolved.

Link saw a tiny pedestal. He decided to place the master sword in it. Sure enough, something happened. A large key appeared followed by a giant door. But phantom Ganon was guarding it. Shadow Ganon drew his sword and, on his steed, launched at Link. Link rolled out of the way and Shadow Ganon turned around. He tried to trample Link, but Link rolled away once again. He tried to draw the Master Sword from the pedestal, but it wouldn't budge. He would have to fight without his sword.

He drew his bow and shot Shadow Ganon with a flurry of fire arrows. Shadow Ganon fell off his horse, and the horse disappeared. Shadow Ganon's eyes glowed red, and he began to glow with dark light. He used a big ball of dark magic and shot it at Link. Link used his megaton (equipment he has not used is ineffective in brawls.) hammer and mustered all his strength to swing it at the ball of magic. It hit Ganon by surprise and knocked him down. Link ran to his sword pedestal and swung the hammer, breaking his sword free. He equipped his sword and Shadow Ganon stood up, though his body was beginning to fall apart. He charged up a huge ball of magic and shot it all at Link. Link jumped out of the was and swung at Shadow Ganon, just angering him. Shadow Ganon electrified himself so Link couldn't do anything. Suddenly, something happened to Link that frightened him. Shadow Ganon's hand began to glow with the symbol of the triforce of power. He transformed in a flash of light into a beast. It charged at Link, who somersaulted out of the way. It charged Link again, but Link was ready and shot a light arrow (it exhausted Link and it can only be used once now) in between Ganon's eyes.

Ganon transformed back, and the damage showed. Shadow Ganon's face was falling apart, his cape was torn, and he was breathing heavily. He just floated there and roared. The triforce symbol flashed brightly. It shot at Link. Link readied his defensive stance. If he missed, he was dead. Link braced himself and swung. He felt no pain, but shook at the clashing of Magic and his sword. The pressure was relieved and he saw the magic go back to it's source. Dark Ganon seemed to at first absorb it. Then, pieces of his body began to fall off, revealing nothing but a column of smoke. The smoke dissipated. Dark Ganon was no more. Link was suddenly teleported back to the smasher group. They continued walking. Link and the others didn't think much of it, since it was only 3 seconds that Link was gone…

Meanwhile…

"Gah! No!" Ganondorf said over a monitor. He had just seen his phantom (I say dark) form die. "Bowser, what are we gonna do. They'll win!" Bowser, however, didn't seem worried, unlike his partner, who was seething with anger.

"Not to worry Ganondorf" Bowser said. "They won't make it. Our galaxy is already complete. We have the black power plant, that gives us power. Unless they somehow destroy it, they're doomed. Of course, it's under heavy guard. However, we should do something to stop them now. Ridley! Send your troops to their position!" Ridley began to get concerned, and sighed.

"I can't. They're not ready. If I send them in, it won't be of use" Ridley said. Bowser slammed his fist on the table, but suddenly calmed down.

"No matter" Bowser said. "I'll send my army. They might be a bit slow, but they'll arrive soon. I'll send 4000 of them. Ridley! Get your troops ready soon! I'll pull it off with sheer numbers. Buah hahaha!"

* * *

Nice, huh? What will happen? I have decided to do Mario's trial last because of what we just read. But what do you want to see first, Samus's trial or Fox's trial?


	13. Chapter 13: Samus's Trial

The group continued down the path. They eventually reached three hallways. One of them had a sign that said "Dark Power Plant; do not enter; property of the King of the Galaxy, Bowser". Everyone read that sign.

Meanwhile…

"Bowser, you idiot! YOU LABLED WHERE OUR SOURCE OF POWER WAS! RIDLEY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER THERE TO DEFEND IT!"

Back to the group…

"If we can destroy whatever it is, it'll take the wind from their sails!" Mario said excitedly. Samus wasn't so sure. "But what if it's a trap. You don't think Bowser is so stupid he labeled it, do you?" Mario just nodded.

"Actually, I do" Mario said plainly. "He is that dumb. Why don't you, Meta Knight, and Yeldir go through there, alright?"

"Ugh, fine" Samus said. However, in her heart, she was happy at the thought of spending such a time with Meta Knight. "You guys stay here. Let's go." With that, Meta Knight, followed by Samus and Yeldir went down the long, dark hallway. There were two huge monsters there. One of them looked like a turret with a face. The other was something like a humongous space pirate mutated with a Koopa. Samus readied a charge shot. She shot the Koopa and shot both with a barrage of missiles. Meta Knight took on the Koopa thingy. Yeldir beat up the turret. He rammed into it, and before it could shoot, he melted it with fire, and then Yeldir yanked it out of the ground and threw it into the door, breaking it open. Meta Knight kept slashing away at the Koopa Pirate thing, and Samus held it in place. Meta Knight stuck Galaxia in it's head, causing the creature to catch on fire and disappear. It seemed too easy. The group continued into a large, ominous white room. Samus became suspicious. "It's quiet. Too quiet. Watch your step." They walked all the more carefully, however, she felt herself sink into the white floor a ways. Suddenly, the room blinked red. Then there was a creepy voice coming out of somewhere. It said "Warning, warning, unauthorized access to the Dark Power Plant. All units proceed to room Beta." Suddenly, the room parted. In the middle of the room a lava trap was revealed. Missiles shot out of random spots from the lava. The group became frightened. The missiles prevented Yeldir from flying over the lava.

"What are we gonna do?" Yeldir asked. Samus thought for a moment. However, she couldn't come up with anything. Meta Knight, however, realized something vital. He shared it to the group.

"I'd be willing to bet there's a limited number of missiles, and then they probably return. If they blow up-"

"Then soon the missiles will run out!" Samus finished. "But wait, where are we gonna find enough stuff to blow up the missiles?" Meta Knight became concerned. Ridley smacked himself in the face.

"I'm such an idiot!" Yeldir said to himself. He breathed in a ton of air, and he began to blow out tons of fire. The missiles came up, but met the fire, and the missiles blew up. Yeldir took in another huge breath, and breathed out more fire. It blew up more missiles. Soon, no more missiles came up. Yeldir was about to fly over when he felt a pain in his wing. He looked over to find it was torn. Something had struck him. Yeldir was in excruciating pain, but Yeldir knew it would heal. Samus was concerned.

"Oh, man, Yeldir, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Yeldir said. "I'll heal. You guys get over the lava, and I'll stay here. I'll heal soon enough. It's just a scratch." Yeldir was wincing in pain, but he motioned them to go. Meta Knight couldn't carry Samus, a 190 pound woman, not including her Power Suit. Meta Knight was, what, 5 or 10 pounds? Samus saw a thing on the Ceiling. It was a rough indentation. Samus shot her grappling beam. In an instant, she was able to swing to the other side. Meta Knight flew over and landed on Samus's shoulders, making her giggle. They went into the door. They saw another giant, white, quiet room. Samus took one more step before a winged creature grabbed her, and slammed her against the wall. The winged creature was Ridley, with a golden crown on his head that didn't seem to move. He dragged Samus across the wall. Meta Knight flew up to Ridley's head, and stabbed him in the eye. In no time at all Ridley dropped Samus, screaming. He quickly got over it, but only to meet several super missiles in the face. Meta Knight saw a small black thingy glowing with black magic (same as dark magic). It was in the shape of a building and the size of a computer from the 80's. It was attached to the wall. Meta Knight flew towards it, but Ridley grabbed Meta Knight. Ridley threw him towards the ground. Samus used the time to lay a power bomb on Ridley's back. It's explosion caused Ridley to cry out very loudly. Then Ridley stared in anger at the two.

"That's it" Ridley said. "Time to get serious." He shot off tons of fire and grabbed Meta Knight and Samus amidst the fire. He began to beat them in the ground. Samus grabbed Meta Knight and held him. Samus laid a power bomb and when it exploded, Ridley dropped them. However, there was a problem. Samus's suit protected her from the bomb, but she accidentally hurt Meta Knight. Samus shot Ridley with a lot of missiles. Ridley didn't seem to be affected. Samus shot Ridley in the eye, and there it seemed, was the weak point. Samus continued the relentless assault on Ridley's eye, sometimes shooting beams instead of missiles. Ridley was hurting bad. Ridley, now blind, grabbed the first thing he could feel. It felt like a squishy ball.

"Meta Knight!" Samus yelled. Samus ran over to try to save him, but the blind Ridley began to panic, and he thrashed around violently, smacking Samus into the wall. Ridley, beginning to regain his sight, saw Samus (not really. He could only see an orange thing) and grabbed her. Ridley used a bit of fire to soften up the suit. Samus shot a missile, and Ridley smacked Samus into the wall, and dragged her. Nothing was gonna save her. "Uh oh. I hope I'll survive" Samus thought. "That's all I can do."

Suddenly, Samus felt a pop. She knew that sound; it's when her suit broke, and it's when the suit isn't functional, but there's only metal. Suddenly, Ridley felt a stabbing pain in his spine. Meta Knight, summoning all his will, stabbed Ridley with the last of his strength. Ridley dropped Samus, who was now completely suit less from the friction. She shook off the smoldering metal, and saw Ridley in pain and anger. She had her emergency blaster, and pointed it, but it was of no effect, and Samus knew that. Ridley, when he recovered, hit the exhausted knight with his razor sharp tail, and then grabbed him and held him up. Ridley was more than capable of killing Meta Knight, and nobody doubted that.

"No, no Ridley. No! Don't do it! Take me instead." Samus was defenseless with no suit. She watched in horror as Meta Knight was in Ridley's claws, unconscious, battered, and bruised. He had tried to fight off Ridley who tore off Samus's power suit. It wasn't strong enough. Ridley looked at Samus, with hungry eyes.

"Why should I spare this little ball and kill you instead?" Ridley asked.

"Because I, I, I, l-love-NOOOO!" Samus screamed when Ridley, not caring, ripped off Meta Knight's mask, and opened his gigantic mouth, and put the knight inside.

Samus began to cry uncontrollably. Part of it was how disgusting Ridley could be, in eating somebody. Also because she just saw someone she cared about so deeply get killed. Samus, in tears, raised up her gun. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SAVAGE MONSTER!" Samus yelled. She shot tons of shots at Ridley, doing little damage. Ridley, victorious, was about to fly away. Samus sank down in defeat and in tears.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS YOU MONSTER!" Something roared. Ridley was about to leave when it was none other than Yeldir coming at Sonic the hedgehog speeds. Yeldir, despite being 33% smaller than Ridley, ignored the size difference and charged Ridley and caught him by surprise. Yeldir, with Herculean strength, pinned Ridley against the wall. "So, you think it's funny? How would you like it if I did that?" Yeldir roared. He managed to drag Ridley against the wall, the same way Ridley did to Samus. Samus looked on in amusement. Ridley's face was being torn apart. When Yeldir was done with that, he held Ridley's face, now stripped of his flesh. Ridley's skull was exposed. Yeldir breathed in and breathed out a tremendous amount of fire at Ridley, setting him on fire. Ridley screamed in pain, a lot of pain. It was evident by the high pitch. When the smoke cleared, Ridley was a mere skeleton, with patches of flesh still attached. Ridley was dead. However, two witches, large and old ones, came and dragged Ridley's body away through a hidden door. Samus heard footsteps and looked behind, seeing Link, Mario, and Fox running in. Samus was thrilled that she wouldn't have to go back to get them.

"Mama Mia" Mario said, panting. "We went through several mazes that only led to the same place we started. So we decided to follow you!"

"But how did you get across?" Samus asked.

"Uh" Mario began. "We found a thing that looked a lot like Game and Watch, so we grabbed him and used him as a boat across the lava. He's a little chard right now."

Samus just nodded and led everyone through the hidden door. Mario heard a voice however.

"To find the dark power of the dark ones, they shall need to look underneath tons. To see the source of black magic where people have wept, the need to see beneath where they step." Mario didn't just hear that. Soon, everyone heard it. Samus stomped on the floor, and found it hollow. Mario ground pounded the spot, and it broke open, revealing a small, dark passage. Fox was the first one to go through. It suddenly shut. He was in a pitch black trap. All alone.

Meanwhile…

"They're stronger than we thought" Bowser said, looking over Ridley's skeleton.

"Well, I'll revive him. If we're not careful, they'll sap our power" Ganondorf said.

"Alright. I've got someone reliable down there. He'll stop them in their tracks." Bowser said. "Of course, we'll need to get some of my Koopas there quick. I'm done playing games."

* * *

Spread the word people! This is getting good!


	14. Chapter 14: Fox's Trial

Fox searched down the cold, dead, bleak barrier. He continued walking, for he was brave. He saw several torches, though there was no flame. None. Fox wondered what would happen if he lit them. He used his Fire Fox move, and it lit them all. Nothing happened, but he did see writing on the wall. It seemed to Fox like a picture of a Wolf, holding a Fox by the jaw and killing it. It made Fox quiver in fear of what was to come.

Fox took his gun, and decided that somehow, that would solve the problem. Sure enough, if only just this once, guns can really solve your problems. The wall with the drawing broke down, and Fox ran through it. It led the way to a massive robot surrounded by lava. It was chained down, but was as big as Ridley, and made of metal. It held an ax, and when it saw Fox try to get through, it swung. Fox is agile, and he back flipped and narrowly avoided being sliced in half. Fox didn't know how to fight this monster. It let out fierce screams, it swung wildly at the chains, it just seemed crazy. Fox took out some Smart Bombs, and threw it. When the smoke cleared, the creature was unharmed. What to do? Fox didn't understand. He had learned that every villain has a weakness. Fox then saw the creature tugging at the chains. He had also learned that the weakness is something that doesn't seem right. Fox then realized; it wasn't the monster that was trying to attack! It was a lot like an animal being held captive. Fox ran at the chains, and did a Fox Illusion, breaking the chain. He shot the other chain until it broke. The monster calmed down, and stopped freaking out. The monster then dove into the lava, and enjoyed swimming in it while Fox crossed over to another door.

Fox went through, and it was a medium sized room. Not too big, not too small. Suddenly, he was attacked by wolf. Fox tried to regain his composure as Wolf twirled his golden blaster. As Fox got up, Wolf shot Fox, or at least tried to. Fox dodged the shots with back flips. Wolf shot some more, but that's where Fox's agility comes in. Wolf shot some more when Fox was backed into a corner. Wolf shot his blaster with no mercy. Fox thought quick and used his reflector, flinging the shot back at Wolf and knocking him down. Wolf shot his blaster and went in for the kill, believing his hand to hand combat was better. Fox didn't shoot, but waited. When Wolf threw his punch, Fox did too. They did so to each other, and they were both knocked down. Wolf was panting. "Pretty good" he said with a little respect. Fox just smiled. Wolf brought his blaster up, and Fox did so. Fox and Wolf stared each other down. Wolf held his golden blaster to Fox. Fox pointed his. He also kept his reflector near, just in case Wolf shot first. Fox kept staring Wolf down, until he saw his dad, James, who was killed by Wolf. Fox saw this in a vision of sorts. He saw his very last breath. Fox began to cry and Wolf just seemed confused. "What Foxy?" Wolf asked. Fox didn't answer and threw down his blaster so hard the floor cracked. Fox looked at Wolf with Fury, and ran at him. Wolf smirked, and shot his blaster several times, knocking Fox to the ground. Wolf whistled, and a Magikoopa appeared, saying a spell, and it buried Fox in an open grave entitled "James."

Fox was buried alive. Fox was beginning to lose air. He had his goal; to break the black power plant, and it brought him to tears. Smash brothers, no, the universe, no every universe in existence, relied on him, and he failed. Fox was beginning to feel faint, and he closed his eyes, in preparation for his fate.

Fox however, suddenly felt an urge to win. He felt life returning. He activated his Fox fire, and blasted out of his grave. Fox looked around, seeing an angry Magikoopa and a surprised Wolf. Fox suddenly saw the dark power plant. He shot it, but his shots bounced off. Wolf smirked, and the Magikoopa and Wolf shot at the same time. It combined in the air into a huge fireball. Fox rolled away, trying to bust the dark power plant. Wolf and the Magikoopa continued, but to no avail. Fox was too fast. He stood in front of the dark power plant, punching it and kicking it. Wolf and the Magikoopa tried once again to get him. Fox ducked, and the huge fireball hit the dark power plant.

Suddenly, dark magic shot out of it. It shot everywhere, destroying everything. Fox dove for cover, closing his eyes. When it was over, he stood up. The dark power plant was completely destroyed. It was shrapnel. Wolf was nowhere to be found, and the Magikoopa flew away, breaking a wall in the process. Fox stepped in close to the dark power plant. It still had some darkness in it, and it exploded, sending Fox screaming like a girl upwards, breaking the ceiling.

Samus was shooting the floor, where Fox fell in. When Fox burst through, Samus fell back, with Fox landing on her. Fox brushed himself off, and Mario led the way, with Fox proudly saying "I destroyed the dark power plant!" Everyone clapped a bit for Fox, and they continued.

Meanwhile…

"UNBELIEVABLE! YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF GARBAGE!" Ganondorf was yelling at Nightmare, Wolf, and a (partly) resurrected Ridley. "I mean, come on. Nightmare, you are a disgrace! I created you simply for creating havoc; I put you in Dreamland, a place that wouldn't fight back, AND YOU FAILED THEN, AND NOW! Nightmare, I hereby sentence you to death!" Ganondorf's triforce symbol glowed, and instantly he turned to Ganon. Ganon grabbed Nightmare, and dropped him into the lava. Ganon turned back to Ganondorf. Before Ganondorf could do the same to Wolf, Bowser stepped in.

"STOP!" Bowser yelled. Bowser stepped in, and turned his attention to Ganondorf. "That's enough" Bowser started. "You failed too. They have gotten far enough. You, Wolf, Ridley, and Nightmare's worthless creation couldn't stop a group of incompetent smashers, simply a puffball in armor, a plumber, a girl in a tin can, and a Fox." Suddenly, Bowser's soldiers appeared behind him. There were millions. It was all he had. "But I can."


	15. Dark Ambitions: Mario's Trial

* * *

They continued all the way to another room. Samus was hoping she could get another power suit. Link was shining his sword. Everyone suddenly had a new amount of confidence because of the dark power plant. Perhaps they could win. Mario was leading the way. Suddenly, everything went dark, so Mario simply lit a tiny fireball. Suddenly, they came to a dead end. Link was suspicious, so he hit the wall with the sword, and it sounded…weird. Link cut around this suspicious part, and Mario pushed and punched the part, and it busted. Good thing for Mario's super strength.

They came to yet another room. Goombas were everywhere. Mario made quick work of all of them with fireballs and stomping. It was too easy for Mario. Suddenly, they felt the ground shaking. They looked up, and looked up. Samus put her hand over her mouth and gasped. It was a twenty foot Shadow Bug clone of Meta Knight. Nobody could believe it. Even Galaxia was bigger than Samus. Meta Knight, or shadow Meta Knight, or whatever, his voice was completely terrifying. His eyes were red, his body was black, and his cape was torn. Meta Knight attacked. He slashed at Link, who was having trouble keeping the Master Sword above his head. Mario built up a large fireball, and threw it at the clone. Meta Knight roared. Meta Knight turned his attention to Mario, but Link stabbed Meta Knight in the back. Fox kept a barrage of shots going, limiting the giant's movement. Samus immobilized the Dark thing by shooting it in the eyes. Mario was building up a giant fireball, however his hand was hurting. Link kept stabbing, Fox kept shooting, and Samus kept jumping and shooting. Soon, Mario's fireball was huge, as big as Mario himself! Who knows what Luigi could do with lightning. Mario shot the fireball, setting Meta Knight on fire, flying all around and roaring. Soon, Meta Knight fell down, now dead. Everyone was panting.

Suddenly, a large purple ball appeared out of nowhere, and Bowser was standing there. He was laughing. Mario's hand smoldered, and Bowser's face became a frown.

"Aww, don't be like that plumber" Bowser said, voice dripping with false sympathy. Mario wasn't amused.

"That's enough Bowser" Mario said, hand beginning to smoke. Link drew his sword, Samus and Fox pointed their guns. "You're powerless. We destroyed your source of power. If we team up, we'll win. Now surrender." Bowser stared for a minute, but then laughed hysterically. Mario and the others became confused.

"Foolish plumber. I'm still powerful. Ganondorf still has the triforce. Ridley is still gigantic. I can do…THIS!" Bowser raised his hands, and huge amounts of electricity came out. It just barely avoided the group. But Mario wasn't swayed.

"That might be so, but we'll win!" Mario yelled defiantly. Bowser smiled.

"Oh, plumber, this time, I have the upper hand. My galaxy is complete. You are too late to save your puffball of a friend that I took from Ridley's stomach. Ha!" Samus knew what he was talking about. He was talking about Meta Knight. A tear went down Samus's face as she spoke up.

"I-Is he…d-dead?" Bowser began to laugh at Samus's question. He laughed very hard, so much smoke came from his mouth. When he settled down, he smiled once again.

"No sweetheart, but he will be!" Samus and the group became angry.

"W-what do you mean? Samus asked.

"I mean, you have ten minutes."

"NO! WHERE IS META KNIGHT!" Samus really began to fear the worst. Bowser rolled his eyes.

"No stupid. I mean, in ten minutes, I'm gonna kill him. You see, when you killed Ridley, me and Ganon took him, and we found an alive Meta Knight. He decided to fight his way out, but I electrocuted him. What a fool he was to wear a metal mask when he fought me! Anyway, now to the good part. Ahem. I put him in a cage, broke his arm so he couldn't swing his sword, and so I put the cage on an automated chain, over a pit of lava." Samus felt more tears coming down.

"No…" she said silently.

"YES!" Bowser yelled. "And then I'll BURN him into his cute little bones! Yes. You smashers could never win. Dark Power Plant or not, I've been victorious since the beginning. You're too late. Our preparations are complete. In ten minutes, I will kill the top tier brawler. And now, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Bowser instantly disappeared. However, out of the same purple light Bowser went into, Koopas, Goombas, and Space Pirates, all came out. There had to be millions. There were mostly Koopas and Goombas. Only 3 Space Pirates were there. Mario clenched his fists.

(imagine the evil army marching towards the group with this song and the fight with this song go to youtube, find "Bowser's Army Theme" It's the video with a Koopa, Shy Guy, and a Goomba. I'd give the URL but it doesn't work...)

Fox held up his gun, and Samus did a leg flex, ready to destroy some pirates. Link was drew his sword, and his triforce of courage glowed. Mario let out a battle cry. He ran towards a group of Koopas, and threw fireballs at all of them. Hammer bros. tried to hit Mario, but Mario stomped on one, and dressed up as him. He used the endless source of hammers to his advantage.

Samus had it harder. She used her gun to stun the pirates, but in a moment they came to and chased her again. However, while they were stunned, she was able to kill a few goombas.

Link had it too easy. Everything he sliced just fell apart. Space pirates, Koopas, goombas, anything you can imagine that was evil. When he saw Samus in trouble, he ran towards the pirates.

Fox stood back, and shot everything that came towards the group, like a guardian angle almost. A pirate was about to grab Mario, Fox shot him in the head about three times. Goombas were about to swarm Link, so Fox used Fox illusion to stun all of them, giving Link an opportunity.

Samus had soon realized that in her gun, she had a whip. She slapped herself in the face for her "stupidity" and met the pirates on her tail head on. She whipped one, and the pirate, like a broken robot, busted apart. She whipped another one, and it wrapped around it. She swung it into the walls until it was clear the pirate was dead. Then, Samus shot a large Hammer bro, so Mario could use his flaming fists to destroy it. The tables were starting to turn.

Meanwhile… (stop the music, by the way)

Bowser wasn't watching the group destroying his army. Instead, he was ready to kill Meta Knight, because Meta Knight was somehow slicing through the bars. Bowser approached. Meta Knight pointed Galaxia at Bowser, ready for another fight. When they first captured Meta Knight, he fought back with Mach tornados, until the two evil ones realized Meta Knight's mask was metal, so Bowser and Ganondorf electrocuted him, knocking him severely unconscious. This time, Meta Knight took off his mask so he wouldn't be electrocuted. Meta Knight did the drill rush to Bowser, and he got out and was heading for the steel door. He felt freedom, but only met a wizards foot from Ganondorf. Ganondorf grabbed the struggling Meta Knight and threw him into the cage. It was only a few moments from getting dunked into the lava.

Meanwhile, the tables were turning for the group. There were only a few koopas left, all handled by Mario. When they were done, everyone was exhausted. Link sheathed his sword, Samus holstered her gun, and Fox did the same. They headed straight forward, until they met a steel wall. Fire suddenly came, blocking the door. A tiny hand, a very small one, the size of a human hand, came forth. It went towards Samus. Samus just looked at it and said "Aww, how cute. Look at it, it's-" The hand suddenly grabbed Samus by the throat, and lifted it up. Fox shot it, so it punched Fox, a lot. Mario's hand flamed, and he grabbed the small hand, and burned it. When Mario dropped it, it was nothing but a pile of ashes. Suddenly, Samus felt a sensation of power. "M-my suit is returning! It's a gravity suit! Now I'll be even more powerful then before!" Samus was literally leaping with joy. Instantly, she was covered in her gravity suit, gleaming with power.

"Hey, where's Yeldir?" Link asked. Everyone looked around a second, but Mario shook his head.

"He'll be fine! We gotta go. Someone needs to bust through that door! Samus! Can you-?"

"Don't even ask. No problem." Samus backed up her words by shooting the hinges of the steel door, busting it open, and intruding on Bowser and Ganondorf playing chess. In case you were wondering, Bowser was losing very badly. Anyway, Ridley was flying there, his face exposing bone. But what the smashers were interested in was Meta Knight. There he was, in his cage. He was sitting in his cage, perhaps sleeping, or knocked out. Every few seconds, the cage moved down closer into the pit of lava beneath it. Samus was about to go in tears for Meta Knight's potential fate. Behind the evil group, there was the two princesses. They seemed…hypnotized. They were adorned in the finest jewelry, and were unharmed. They were just sitting there. Ganondorf was the first one to notice the smashers.

"Well well. Look Bowser, we have company" Ganondorf said, standing up and straightening his cape. "We have some hospitality. How would you like to join in the puffballs funeral?"

* * *

So, what do you think? It gets good. Will Meta Knight survive? Or will he never brawl again? Read and Review. On another note, spread the word about this story. :)


	16. Chapter 16: Victory or death!

Samus raised up her arm cannon, and was about to take Bowser out, but instantly he took Meta Knight out, and held him up. At first, Samus thought Bowser was using him as a human shield, but realized that she was wrong, and that Bowser's hands sparked. Samus had no choice but to lower her gun. "That's a good girl" Bowser said, throwing Meta Knight into his cage, but standing near it. Mario straightened his posture, clearly unafraid.

"We know what you're up to!" Mario said, hoping Bowser would give something away.

"Why yes" Bowser said. "That is true. If you found out, and you are doomed with no way to win, then I guess it's time to do the regular old thing where the villains reveal their plans. Okay. Now, then, that whole dark power plant thing, that was a scam. It accounted for a whole 3% of our power. The dark sphere thing that I "corrupted" did so as well.

"Where's your real place?" Mario asked, curious.

"Come now, plumber, I wouldn't reveal that!" Bowser exclaimed. "I just say this stuff because the looks on you're faces were priceless. Ha! All that for nothing! Once again you were doomed from the start! Face it smashers, I'm going to kill Meta Knight, rip his bones from his mask, and mount him on my wall!"

"YOU MONSTER!" Samus screamed, muffled by tears.

"Oh that's not all, miss" Bowser said. "Then, I'm going to launch this!" Bowser said, pointing to a large object covered by a sheet. The smashers watched in horror at the huge thing being unveiled. It was a gigantic missile. It had the capability to destroy several planets. "Yes" Bowser said. "I will destroy every last smasher! Every one of them. So, let's recap, shall we? I will destroy Meta Knight first, then you. THEN, THE WORLD! And, with no opposition, all the surrounding planets. Then, the universe. With all of you dead, your universes will be covered in dust! HAHAHA! For every universe, my associates, Ridley, Wolf, Ganondorf, and myself, will take them over. Our armies shall sound the great requiem for any last opposition." The smashers were horrified at Bowser's plans. Worse off, they were greatly outnumbered. There were Koopa kids, and Bowser Jr. was found. It seemed like if they failed, the universe and everything around it would finally fall to evil. There was nothing to be done.

It was a deadly paradox; if they fought, Bowser would kill Meta Knight, whom he put in a cage, with the chains keeping Meta Knight from falling to his death. Plus, Bowser would launch the missile, killing everyone. All this, more, and added to the fact that they might lose, made Samus, Fox, Mario, and Link wanting to turn around. However, if they didn't fight, the same things would happen. Mario let out a battle cry with flaming arms and attacked Bowser. Samus shot a charged shot into Ridley's face (which was hurting bad by the way). Link drew his sword, now shining with the triforce sign. Fox raised his blaster to Wolf, starting a benevolent standoff.

Bowser was about to cut Meta Knight's chain with his claws, but Mario tackled him. Mario had a plan; to hold off Bowser to keep him from detonating his missile, and from cutting Meta Knight to his death. Samus stayed nimble, avoiding Ridley's attacks, shooting Ridley with a flurry of missiles. Link tried to strike Ganondorf, but Ganondorf used his sword to block. Ganondorf's sword had an aura of darkness around it. The master sword had an aura of light. Who will win, light, or dark?

Mario punched Bowser with flaming fists. Bowser was willing to detonate that missile! He threw Mario off of him, and ran to the missile to detonate it. However, as Bowser was about to connect the two wires, Mario tackled him once more. Bowser grunted and used his magic to knock Mario off. Bowser held the two wires that, if connected, would launch the missile. Mario kicked Bowser off, then used the wires to shock Bowser. Mario then realized his mistake, however, luckily Bowser didn't have much water content, so it didn't detonate.

Link's sword clanked with Ganondorf's. Ganondorf was stronger, but Link was faster, and light magic was stronger. _Clank! _The swords met with the two swordsmen pushing on his opponent.

Fox kept Wolf in his sights. "You gonna shot Foxy?" Wolf taunted.

"No" Fox said. "You shoot first!" And so, the standoff continued.

It was all going alright. I suppose. Meta Knight was still either unconscious, or dead. Mario was beating up Bowser with flaming fists of fury. Samus stayed agile, able to avoid Ridley's attacks. So the hero's were kind of winning, until…

Wolf, fearing a defeat, and quite confused amidst the chaos, turned like a top marksmen, and shot the chains that suspended Meta Knight over the lava. In an instant, Meta Knight dropped in.

Everyone, when they heard the splash, looked over, hero, and villain looked. Even Wolf, who took the shot, couldn't believe what he had just done. Nobody could move. Samus turned to the villains, as did Fox, Mario, and Link. There was never any other time when any smasher was so angry. Samus collapsed on her knees. She was in tears. Everyone felt saddened. Though the villains did so as well, not much. Suddenly, Samus's suit glowed. "YOU MONSTERS!" She yelled! Suddenly, her arm cannon expanded, bigger than the zero laser. A huge beam, hitting and probably tore apart Ridley. Not only that, but the laser completed the circuitry in the missile. The missile took off.

"Well well. Looks like our work here is done. Thank you Samus!" Bowser said, about to disappear. The smashers sank their head in defeat. Meta Knight was dead, the missile had launched, and the evil ones had taken control, except for a dead Ridley. The eternal struggle between good and evil ended. Evil seemed to have won.

As the evil ones left through the dark magic, Mario whispered an ultimatum that nobody wanted to hear. "We now have a choice. We can save Meta Knight, but we won't stop the missile. Or, we can stop the missile, but Meta Knight won't survive." Samus once again cried, only this time, everyone cried with her. Samus got up, and kicked the wall in frustration. "This isn't fair!" She screamed in tears. "I love Meta Knight! OKAY? I NEVER LOVED ANYONE LIKE I DID META KNIGHT! OKAY! I'LL SCREAM IT OUT!" Samus stuck her head through a window, and screamed. "I AM SAMUS ARAN, AND I LOVE META KNIGHT!" Samus cried one last time. Her power suit was gravely damaged.

"Samus, you have a choice" Mario suddenly said. "You're suit is near broken. We can go and stop that missile, or you can save Meta Knight, who should be injured but not dead. Yet. You're suit could normally take the lava. However, because of the damage your suit took…I can't guarantee you'll survive going in."

* * *

Okay, not bad huh? Suspencful...and there's gonna be two more chapters, so don't assume the worst...yet. I guess you'll just have to read on.


	17. Chapter 17: For the World!

"SAMUS!" Mario yelled. "Make a decision!" However, as he was about to force her, the wall collapsed, and Yeldir and Tiny Hand was there. "No need!" Yeldir said. Everyone ran up to him and hugged him. Tiny Hand snuck up to Samus, and shoved her into the lava.

"She'll be fine!" Tiny Hand said. "Oh, and I'm sorry about attacking you guys. I thought you were with my stupid brothers." Yeldir looked to all of them, and said "I have alerted all the smashers. You guys gotta come with me. We'll take out that missile. It's strong, but it's slow!"

"But why didn't you join us during the fight?!" Mario asked angrily. Yeldir frowned and sighed.

"I got a distress call saying my planet was being attacked by Space Pirates!" Yeldir exclaimed. "We won too! Sheesh, some of them are better fighters than I thought! But for right now, we can't worry right now about that. Let's stop that missile!" The lava occasionally splashed, signaling Samus was doing alright in the deep lava. As Yeldir was about to see for himself, the room blinked red. Suddenly, a feminine voice came out. It said "Warning. Headquarters are now compromised. All units proceed to the missile room! Self destruction in 15 seconds!" Mario just got confused. Everyone seemed to have understood what Mario realized.

"Hey!" Mario said. "Why would it say "all units proceed to the missile room" then say "self destruction in 15 seconds?" Yeldir and link, who weren't trying to comprehend this, and who understood the severity of the situation, yelled out "C'MON!" And Mario and Fox knew to go. Mario was the last to jump out. When they got about 15 feet, the massive explosion engulfed everything in a giant fireball. Then, Mario just stared at the now destroyed former base.

"No. Samus. Meta Knight! They didn't make it! We left them behind!" Mario screamed, still trying to get on Yeldir's back like Link and Fox.

"We can't deal with that" Yeldir responded. "We have to stop that missile, or the same thing will happen to smash planet!" Yeldir went faster with each word he spoke. So much so that in no time, they passed the missile heading towards the mansion. Like Yeldir said earlier, it was very strong. So, Yeldir didn't bother to fight it now.

Quite soon Yeldir landed to meet several smashers. Almost everyone, but Samus and Meta Knight, whom he knew to be dead. Everyone did. "Are we ready for this?" Master Hand asked. Yeldir looked at the sky, seeing the approaching missile.

"Yes" Yeldir said. "Everyone! We can't bust that missile alone. Even half of us are powerless. However, if we can send out our most powerful attacks all at once. We can destroy it! CAN WE DO IT?!" He was met by howling cheers. Yeldir directed everyone into a line. "Okay! READY! SET…FIRE!" Every smasher sent out their most powerful attacks. Pikachu used thunder. Mario used his giant fireballs. Luigi used his thunder. The two monkeys shot peanuts. Even Master, Crazy, and Tiny Hand all got together, and did the triple ripple (where they clap into each other and giant hand waves get sent out). Soon, the dust cleared, the dust that had gathered from the attacks. However, what cut through the dust was the missile. Everyone lost heart. There was nothing any of them could do.

The missile approached, though it slowed down because of the atmosphere, it was a tank, and the smashers were soldiers with slingshots. Some smashers prepared for the worst. Others said what they wanted to say, for now, they had no fear. As the missile got closer, some braced themselves. When the missile was 160 feet away…

"EVERYONE! FIRE YOUR WEAPONS!" A voice yelled. Everyone looked up and saw a very rusted, scratched, power suit Samus, and a heavily breathing Meta Knight, who's mask had holes. Samus yelled again. "LET'S STOP IT…!" Meta Knight and Samus spoke again, this time at the same time. "TOGETHER!"

Everyone readied themselves one last time, knowing if this failed, they were doomed. The missile came, it was now at 70 feet. Then, everyone attacked. Ness and Lucas did a star storm, causing more obvious damage. Samus shot every weapon she had. And everyone did their attacks. However, throughout it all, the missile, which was at 20 feet, still came, though now falling apart. Mario, who always relied on instinct, jumped and did a star spin. Suddenly, a bright flash of light engulfed what was the missile. When it passed, the missile came, but in pieces. Mario just stood underneath the pieces.

"WE DID IT!" Everyone cheered. For they had done it. Bowser was presumed to be dead. The base had blown up. A very alive Samus and Meta Knight were both cleared by Dr. Mario. They had casts, but were going to be healed. It was all over…

Meanwhile…

"My kingdom, my empire…" Bowser said to himself amidst the rubble from his base. "Everything is gone. My army is in ruins. I don't know where my kids are-"

"Stop whining Bowser!" Ganondorf scolded. If you're wondering, Wolf was knocked back by the explosion. It was only Bowser and Ganondorf. Their base that exploded was synched to their ship, so when they escaped in their ship, it exploded when their base exploded. "You know very well that you're the one that just HAD to synch the base, which you KNEW was in danger." Bowser looked at Ganondorf, with a little disgust, and some envy.

"I know" Bowser said. "I mean, it went so well, but those idiots just had to barge in. And the worst part is that if they find out we're alive-"

"Don't worry!" Ganondorf calmly said. "They won't. Besides. We have the advantage. They think we're dead."

"Where's the advantage in that? May I remind you Ridley is dead, and his Space Pirates are in desolation. My army is destroyed, and so is yours." Bowser said in self pity.

"But we're two magical beings. We might not have the time, but let's make a small army, just enough to distract the smashers. And let me remind you that we have the dark power plant." Ganondorf held up a small box, bursting at the seams with magic. "You know what to do. When we get to smash planet, you swallow it, and we can fuse together. The weaknesses will be those little red things on our fused body. So don't let the smashers see it."

"Oh don't worry" Bowser said, shaking his head. "They won't figure it out. C'mon, I'm gonna build a few hammer bros, and you can build a few…"

"Um, uh, just some monsters. I'll give them swords." Ganondorf replied. So they went to work for a final attempt…

* * *

Wow. This is the second to final chapter. Will Bowser and Ganondorf succeed? Or will it be the final fight? Read and Review!


	18. Chapter 18: The Final Victory!

It had been three months since their ordeal. The smashers were back together. It was business as usual. Most people had forgotten about Bowser and Yeldir (who had went off to his own planet) and Ganondorf. Tiny Hand came back to torment his brothers, Master and Crazy Hand.

"Ow! Stop hitting me you annoying twit!" Master Hand said to the overly powerful tiny hand, who kept punching him. Tiny hand continued to punch Master Hand, ignoring his pleas. Crazy Hand occasionally mistaken Tiny Hand for an evil squirrel, so Crazy Hand often shoved Tiny Hand into his special place. Tiny Hand left for days on end because of his trauma and fear.

Meta Knight and Samus started to date after a while. It seemed as if their fight against Bowser brought them closer. Meta Knight found Samus accepting of him and his differences. Samus found Meta Knight more mature than any other guy that hit on her *cough Snake and Captain Falcon cough*. One night, as they lay by the stars, Meta Knight spoke up, his wind like the cool breeze, at least to Samus.

"I never thought the night could be as beautiful as this one" Meta Knight said. "Of course never was there such a bright star so close to me." Samus did everything she could to keep from squealing. Then Meta Knight got a little playful.

"I think we should call the police" Meta Knight said. Samus shot up.

"Why?" Samus asked. Meta Knight smiled.

"Because you've just stolen my heart." (**I tried this on a girl one time, and she just smiled and went aww! I figured it'd work in a lot of times)**

"Aww" Samus said. "You're so sweet!" Meta Knight tried again, just to be funny.

"We should also call the fire department" Meta Knight said. Samus, this time, giggled.

"Why?" Samus asked between giggles.

"Because my heart burns for you" Meta Knight said. (**FLAME ME FOR THESE PICK UP LINES AND YOU WON'T LIKE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! GRR!) **Samus laid her head on Meta Knight.

The next day, Meta Knight stopped Samus in the hall. "What's up Meta Knight?" Samus asked. Meta Knight smiled behind his mask, and he brought out a little black box. People surrounded them, seeing the black box. Meta Knight got on one knee (uh, well, just think of him sitting on one of his feet), and said "Samus, will you mar-" Meta Knight was cut off by a large explosion, followed by a flurry of glass that caused the smashers to duck. They saw that the wall on the far end of the hallway had broken off, revealing a spaceship outside. Out of the spaceship came a few Iron Knuckles, a few shadow monsters, and several goombas and Koopas and a few hammer bros. It was certainly not as many as before, but there was still a lot. Every smasher, even Master and Crazy Hand went out. Well, not Crazy Hand (Master Hand had to drug him again). They saw the evil army, and immediately attacked. Link took out 6 shadow monsters with one strike and an iron knuckle after a hard fight. Mario easily trounced the Koopa army. Master Hand swiped away about 6 of each. Meta Knight's mach tornado was invaluable in this fight. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong easily took out 19 of them. Luigi got 1.

The fight was short. Nobody even broke a sweat. Something was going on. Mario knew that Bowser would never make that so easy, and everyone thought Bowser was dead. Suddenly, it became darker, and it began to rain. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the smashers heard huge footsteps, so huge, even Master Hand trembled. However, they couldn't see the cause. Out of nowhere, Bowser and Ganondorf, holding hands, popped out. Before anyone could react, they high fived each other, and began to grow. Suddenly, in a gigantic flash of light, they fused together! It had the head of giga bowser, the body of Ganondorf, it was covered in spikes, and it had the legs of a tank. Nobody could believe it. It was the size of giga bowser and Ganon combined! It was also completely black. No color what so ever, except three red spots. The creature roared out. Nobody, however, dared to approach it. Even Meta Knight, who was known as the very bravest smasher, was shaking. No, I mean REALLY shaking. Everyone was. Now, the creature let out a demonic laugh. "Buah ha ha!" It laughed. "I surprised you, did I not? You see, inside me is the real dark power plant. I and Ganondorf have fused together everything we've got. If we must have a name, I say Bowanon. Yeah, Bowanan. Oh, and Mario, I have two tails. Please, don't touch them, for they have spikes. I'm much too big for anyone, be it even Mewtwo or Meta Knight. I don't care." Bowanon let out a sigh, and continued his speech, still with everyone shaking. "Now, Meta Knight; you managed to get away from me with the help of you, you, worms! But notice my completely invulnerable body. Meta Knight, I shall give you an ultimatum. You see, just join my powerful body, and you can have whatever you wish. Now, all the universes belong to me, and I can give you anything you desire." Meta Knight actually considered it. However, eventually he just let out a cold "No!" Bowanon just sighed once again.

"How sad" Bowanon said. "Truly, I thought you were a knight of honor. Perhaps that's it. I am well able to kill you and everyone here. Everyone! Mewtwo, Master Hand, Mario, Luigi, anybody. Even your precious Samus!" Meta Knight gasped, and hoped Bowanon wasn't willing to do this. "Yes! I shall kill everyone. Nobody can stop me! So your choice is clear; I spare Samus, and everyone, and I'll give you whatever you please, if you join me. What is your choice?"

Tears ran down Meta Knight's mask and face. He knew Bowanon was serious, and by the looks of it, he couldn't be defeated. Meta Knight didn't want anything Bowser would give, just Samus's safety. Meta Knight stiffened his resolve, and went up to Samus. He drew Galaxia. "I'm sorry Samus…" Meta Knight choked out. Samus also exploded in tears. Meta Knight drew Galaxia high above his head, and slashed at Samus, who was wearing her suit (Varia). Galaxia cut through it like butter. Soon, Samus fell to the ground.

Meta Knight looked back to a surprised Bowanon, and said "I won't join you. Ever." Bowanon just shook his head.

"So be it" Bowanon said. "I suppose it's time for you all to go…" Without warning, Bowanon punched the ground. The ground then began to shake, and buildings and trees fell down. Lava pits began randomly began to form. The ground just became flat. If they weren't fearful of Bowanon's power, they were now. He breathed out a ton of fire, more than you might imagine. It set the ground on fire, or at least random parts of it. He roared, and the roar shattered windows all over. Master Hand attempted a punch, but his hand just bounced off, covered in holes from the spikes. "Had enough?" Bowanon asked. Link shot a light arrow, and it stuck, but did no harm. Mario did several punches, kicks, and fireballs, all bouncing off. Meta Knight tried to swing, but his sword just made a clank sound, the sound of a sword bouncing off. Soon everyone tried their attacks, but to no avail. In fact, it didn't leave a dent. Everyone was exhausted, but Bowanon just yawned. "If I had known it would be this easy, I should have fused a long time ago…" Fox, Wolf, and Falco came up with their landmasters, and took a shot, so sure it would leave Bowanon on the ground. Turns out, that didn't leave a dent. Bowanon yawned once again. "My turn!" Bowanon jumped up and down, sending every smasher, and even Master Hand, on their backs. Mewtwo tried to push, and tried everything, but Bowanon didn't even notice. Bowanon then twirled around, sending electricity around, shocking a few smashers, but the electricity was taken by Pikachu, and dispersed back. It did no damage. Bowanon roared, and sent gigantic meteors scattering all around. Everyone with firepower managed to shoot them apart. "Grr!" Bowanon roared. "I'm gonna have to bring out the big guns!" Bowanon swiped his cape, and balls of darkness scattered everywhere. Link managed to reflect three, but the rest hit a bunch of the smashers, knocking them back. The balls of darkness Link reflected hit Bowanon, but it didn't phase him. "How hard is it to kill worms a tenth of my size?!" Bowanon roared.

"His offense is weak!" Mario said. "His defense is invincible. But every monster has a weakness. Let's finish him!" Ike jumped up and used his aether, but Bowanon sighed and picked up his sword, and threw him out. Ike was gone. Meta Knight flew around an oblivious Bowanon, but he couldn't find any weakness. "He's invincible" Meta Knight whispered.

"ARGH! THAT'S IT! IT'S TIME FOR THE EXTERMINATOR TO, UH, FINISH EXTERMINATING!" Bowanon jumped high in the air, and came down so much, the ground continuously shook, and fire and lava erupted from him, burning every tree, every animal, every blade of grass, and half the smashers. About ten smashers died here. However, Marth, being one, left his sword plunged in Bowanon, and Bowanon, screeching in pain, struggled to get it out. Mario, one of the survivors, saw that the spot was a small red spot, about the size of a pancake. "Everyone, aim for those three red spots!" So everyone took the offensive. Bowser saw what was going on. "Oh no" he thought. "They found it…" So Bowser stomped again, now creating lava pits around him. This didn't stop the surviving smashers, however. Link used his light arrows, causing Bowanon a lot of pain. Bowanon attempted to counter attack, but there were too many. Suddenly, when Meta Knight (who's wings burned off) stuck a sword into the red spot, it disappeared. Then, it appeared on the ground as a bolt. Bowanon became lopsided. Bowanon breathed out a lot of fire, but everyone was too determined. Zelda controlled a fireball into the other red spot. Bowanon did a tornado, launching Zelda and Peach, but the others fought harder. Suddenly, Crazy Hand came out and punched the red spot, causing that to disappear. Then, Crazy Hand fell to the ground because the tranquilizer that was still stuck in his butt made him sleepy. Bowanon became desperate. "If I can't win" he said. "Nobody can!" Suddenly, lightning flashed. Darkness covered smash planet. The ground shook, and meteors didn't make it worse. Bowanon caught on fire, and fire erupted, burning everyone in range. The Earth opened and lava shot out like cannonballs. Everyone was annihilated. When it was all over, Bowanon was weakened. It had been a good thing for him that he was successful in destroying every smasher, or else he'd be vulnerable. He laughed. "Finally. I was successful. I gotta get back to the station, or else I'll fall apart!" As Bowanon was about to disappear, he almost stepped on something. It looked like Meta Knight, who moaned in agony. "Why hello" Bowanon said. Suddenly, he felt something jump on his back. It felt like Mario.

"AND GOODBYE!" Mario let out his strongest punch on the last red spot. It did major damage, but as Mario became unconscious, he saw it did not fall off. Mario was the last seemingly survivor.

However, Meta Knight tossed Galaxia, hoping that with his last breath, he could hit the red spot. Sure enough, it nicked it. The red spot wobbled. Bowanon turned around, breathing heavily. Bowanon stumbled towards Meta Knight, and breathed in. As the flames were coming up his mouth, he felt the red spot fall off. The fire never came out.

(for the following, imagine this music on youtube: .com/watch?v=ffqCwzdfJ4A&feature=channel And this won't work here. Of course, you know what to put in the URL before the other stuff right? It's on Youtube. So you'd go to **http://** then **www**. then **Youtube **then **.com/watch?v=ffqCwzdfJ4A&feature=channel** Okay? No spaces, just enter those parts into the url.)

Bowanon fell to the ground. Dark Magic began to leak, and then, it exploded, for in Bowanon there was a dark power plant, though completely filled! It exploded so much, not one inch within a hundred miles remained untouched by dark magic. When the dark magic touched a tree, it grew back instantly. When it touched a dead body, it brought him or her back to life. Same with the grass. The lava pits disappeared as well. Then, the burned dirt seemed to teem with life! Bowser and Ganondorf, now separated and exhausted, was quickly surrounded by Master Hand and every revived smasher. They had attempted to fight back, but no magic, nor fire, came out. Their dark power plants were totally gone. Bowser managed to find a white flag, and they waved it.

(Stop Music)

When the dark magic totally came to effect, everything was returned to it's prime. Nature looked more beautiful than ever before. Every smasher was more powerful than they could remember. They looked better than ever before as well. Now that everything was better than ever, it was prime for Meta Knight to continue. "Uh Samus" Meta Knight began. It was unbelievable. Samus looked more beautiful now than ever before. Meta Knight could barely keep from fainting. So, to calm him down, he recited a poem that he altered so I'd fit his feelings.

"_You're eyes are like the stars' majesty but brighter" _This caught Samus's attention.

"_I can only describe, that when I see you my heart becomes lighter._

_Seeing how I can't wait to say, I want you to tie, _

_Whenever I see you, I begin to fly…_

_You're the only reason I'm able to see_

_Oh Samus, will you marry me?" _

Samus was shocked. Nobody could believe it. Everyone's mouth was literally open. Meta Knight believed he had done something wrong, so he walked away with his head hung low. However, Samus stopped him.

"Yes. Yes I will" Samus said. So they hugged, and everyone was so happy! Many people clapped.

So in the end, it was a great time indeed! Bowser and Ganondorf were imprisoned forever, with no way to escape, for they had no power and any they had left was sapped away. All the other major villains were dead, no doubt. But that aside, Samus and Meta Knight were getting married later. And now, peace had finally returned to every corner of that universe and the others. Evil would never, ever rise again.

THE END!

* * *

Wait. Forget the credits thing. I know I'd have to redo the credits every so often, but here's the credits theme if you want! ./watch?v=VpJR3uYvTTI&feature=related **http:// **then **www. **then **youtube **then **.com/watch?v=VpJR3uYvTTI&feature=related** Just type them in at the bolded sections. Or copy and paste it, or whatever. Just like before.


End file.
